Kagome Cursed, Inuyasha's Decision
by Francakes
Summary: Kagome has spot Inuyasha and Kikyo once again, Except this time Kikyo decides to put her foot down and make Inuyasha decide. How? By placing a curse on Kagome. It will kill Kagome if not broken. How to break it? Kill Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome Cursed and Inuyasha Decision.**

**Chapter 1. The Curse that would change everything.**

The Curse Chapter 1

Inuyasha forest (night time)

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome called in a loud voice glancing through the forest. A small shiver went down her back. She hated walking through the forest alone and at dark. She had returned from her world beyond the well and was looking for Inuyasha. He had said he would meet her but he didn't seem to show up which annoyed her a little bit. She raised her hand brushing her long black hair behind her ear. A small sigh had escaped her lips as she shifted her yellow book bag to her other shoulder. It was heavy with food, clothes. She even bothered to bring SOME text books. Not many but more than one could do more the none. She raised her head from the ground after softly kicking a rock into a bush. She noticed something red. It was Inuyasha's kimono. She smiled and ran towards it but noticed something else. She stopped dead in her tracks and her color in her face drained completely. She held her breath hiding behind a tree while she watched.

Kikyo was in Inuyasha embrace, they were holding each other with there eyes closed. They hadn't picked her up presence or her scent yet. Kagome stood there her head peeking out from behind the large tree in front of her. Her hand was in a fist and she felt a pit of jealously wound up in her stomach. There was also sadness. She loved Inuyasha too..but so did Kikyo which made everything so confusing.

Maybe I should leave them alone..go back home..Inuyasha hasn't noticed me yet..She thought.

Her head was full of things at the moment. She didn't notice how tightly her fist was bawled up. She let her strength from her fist fade. She looked down at the ground painfully. It shot through her like a arrow. She was actually wishing someone would shot her right now. It hurt to see them together so close.

"Come out.."

Kagome let out a soft gasp from her throat. She was surprised she would even find her voice. It was Kikyo who spoke up. Kagome gave up and walked out from behind the tree into the forest clearing. Inuyasha was beside Kikyo not making eye contact with Kagome at all. Neither was Kagome. Kikyo stood there having dead souls float softly into her body. Her face was so pale as usual with her hair dangling down over her shoulders. Kikyo stared at Kagome for along time and then walked in between Kagome an Inuyasha. She raised her hand and pointed it to Kagome forehead lightly making contact with it. Inuyasha looked from the ground at the Miko.

"What are you doing..Kikyo?" He hesitated in asking.

"I am doing something I have been wanting to do for awhile.." She said in a soft yet cold voice.

Her finger tips glowed a white glow and Kagome's body lit up. Another low gasp came from Kagome. She was so confused what Kikyo was doing. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her body felt heavy. Why was she suddenly feeling like this..What did Kikyo do? She had so many questions but couldn't ask. Her eye lids felt heavier than anything on her body. Her chocolate brown eyes closed as she fell to the ground. With in a heart beat Inuyasha was there holding her in his arms before she had hit the ground. He stared down at Kagome.

"Kagome!?" He asked in a shock voice with sudden alarm.

He turned his attention to Kikyo.

"What did you do to Kagome?" He asked not raising his voice but trying to keep it steady with a hint of worry.

Kikyo lowered her hand brushing her hair behind her shoulder then lowering her hand to her side. She parted her lips to talk but stopped.

"A curse.." She said under her breath enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"A curse? What kind of curse?" He repeated unsure of what she meant.

She stood there quietly and then put her arms inside her sleeves.

"A curse on which it will kill her, the only way to break the curse is to.." She stopped.

Inuyasha's tighten his gripped around Kagome's out cold body.

"Is to...kill..me." She said looking away from Inuyasha. Her eyes were soft and her voice was gently as she spoke those last few words.

"Kikyo, I can't..you have to remove it."

"I can't, What is done is done. Inuyasha you have limited time so, you have to choose..Me...or her." She whispered. She gave Inuyasha was last look and then vanished into thin air with her soul collectors.

Inuyasha walked silently through the forest with Kagome wrapped in his arms. He held her backpack on his back and his expression was painful. He cussed silently under his breath so that even himself could not hear what he had said. He had reached the village in short time. It didn't take that long to get from the Sacred Tree to the village. He walked to Kaede's hut, The hut that he had been so many times day after day..He let out a small sigh unsure of what to do with his friends who sat in there waiting for him to come in. He didn't want to lie to them of course there should wonder what is going on. He hugged Kagome close to him.

"Kagome, I am so sorry.." He whispered.

He pulled the drape thing away from him as he entered the hut. They all faced to him staring at them in silence. There eyes widened noticing Kagome knocked out in his arms.

Shippo was the first to notice. He jumped from where he sat and jumped onto Inuyasha's tense shoulder. He glanced down at Kagome who looked like she was asleep.

"Did Kagome-chan fall asleep?" He asked trying to lift the tense atomsphere. As he was on his shoulder he felt Inuyasha tense up once more. He knew it was going to be bad news so he prepared for the worse.

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha an Shippo waiting for a reply to be heard.

"No, Shippo she is not asleep..I really wish though. She is just unconious right now..she'll wake up." Inuyasha muttered setting Kagome down on the ground in front of where he usually sat.

"Did something happen Inuyasha?" Miroku said in a calm voice not jumping to random conclusions.

"Kikyo cursed Kagome."

Kaede looked up from her pot of strew she was cooking.

It was Sango who spoke up this time. She looked slightly confused as her eyes shifted down from Inuyasha to Kagome's lying body.

"What kind of curse? How do we break it"

"It will either kill Kagome or a way to break it is to kill Kikyo." Inuyasha explained looking out through a window.

Everything went from quiet to dead silence. The crickets could be heard from outside the door and the children running around laughing echo'd in to the hut.

"So, she wants you to choose?" Miroku said.

"I knew something would happen like this but to go this far?" Sango added.

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Inuyasha, who will you choose Kagome or Kikyo?"

The question rang through Inuyasha's ears like buzzing sound. He had heard this question so many times. Every time Kagome and Kikyo were brought up the question popped up. It annoyed him, He was in a love triangle and it was hard. He wished sometimes they would all get into a long distant love triangle to see how he felt for once. He muttered something under his breath before he wanted to answer them. Honestly this was one of the hardest situation's he had ever been in and they expect him to answer right off the bat like that. Psh, as if.

"Will you get off my back!? This is harder than it looks!"

He yelled standing up and walking out the door. Leaping from the ground he landed on the hut roof. His ears twitched as he over heard them talking among them self. He growled a bit annoyed. He should be by Kagome's side waiting for her to wake up but it was hard while people were watching him. It was also irritating. He was worried though. So worried he'll make the wrong choice. Why did Kikyo have to do this to him? Can't she see it is also tearing him apart..

It was the morning and the birds were singing as the light from the sun shined in through the small wooden hut. Kagome flinched and opened her chocolate eyes slowly rubbing them clearing her vision before sitting up. She glanced around as everyone lay there peacefully sleeping. She tilted her head to the side confused..

_How did I end up here..?_ Kagome thought.

She blinked and the stood up walking over to the entrance placing her shoes on and tapping them against the hard ground making sure they were on. She walked out into the sun rays taking a moment to absorb the nice warm rays on her skin. She heard a shifting sound and looked up seeing Inuyasha peeking down from the roof at her. She didn't say a word as the memories of last night flashed before her in her mind like a record on rewind. Her expression changed instantly. Her eyes narrowed into a glare at Inuyasha who took it offensively and nearly fell from the roof. She went back into the hut and grabbed her yellow backpack placing it on her back as she walked back out meeting Inuyasha in front of her. She looked at him then closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Hmph." She muttered.

He blinked and followed her down the path to the forest. He opened his mouth but the wind took his voice.

_She doesn't know of the curse..._He thought.

Kagome glanced behind her noticing he was still following her. It annoyed her alot. He knew he should leave her alone right after he had gone to see Kikyo. Even Miroku and Shippo know not to go by her when she was like this. She stopped and turned to Inuyasha and hissed through her teeth angrily.

"What do you want?"

It was scary seeing Kagome like this. It even made Half-Demon's neck hair stand up. Inuyasha winced like a rock had hit him across the head and took a step back.

"K-Kagome we need to talk." He managed to get out.

"No, I don't want to talk! I want to go home and take a nice long hot bath and study for my exams for once instead of hunting stupid demons after stupid shards in this stupid world! Okay? Bye"

She was really mad. Inuyasha was getting no where like this. He was tempted to run at her and grab her but the damn sit collar wouldn't get him no where at all. So his second choose which seem to always work in times like this...blurt things out.

"KAGOME, STOP! YOU HAVE A CURSE ON YOU!"

Kagome stopped and turned and faced him. Her face more calmer than before. Her voice was light and a little shaky.

"What..do you mean?"

"K-Kikyo did it..there is a chance it might kill you..if I don't kill her in order to break it.." Inuyasha said looking at the ground,

Kagome's voice cracked as she tried to say something. He didn't catch what she tried to say. She stood there and tried to hold the warm tears back by blinking but it didn't work they rolled from her eyes down her cheeks. She let out a soft sob. She was scared. She knew she had problems with Kikyo but she didn't expect Kikyo to try to kill her for this.

"I-Inuyasha.." She whispered out.

Inuyasha had already pulled her into a deep hug as she ruined his kimono with salt water tears spilling over her eyes onto his kimono top. This was to much for her learning she was going to die if Inuyasha didn't kill the woman he loved for her. It was selfish to make him choose though. It was also selfish of her to make him do it for her. Her thoughts ran wild confused, anger, sad, scared are jumbled into one.

YAY! AUTHOR NOTE TIME!!:

:End of Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it. D I will post the next one sooner or later. I don't know what to say besides I like this chapter alot. I went into alot of detail and I am proud I decided to remake this fan fiction which I posted like two years ago which had HORRIBLE grammar mistakes and SUCH short chapters. It disappointed me greatly. If you read the second chapter and it is not a remake, I am sorry I will be working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome Cursed and Inuyasha Decision.**

**Chapter two: **

**This isn't my fault!**

"Baka! Sit boy!"

The tall dog demon's eyes went wide in horror while the necklace around his neck lite up to a light pink color bring him down, Forcing the dog demon to slam straight into the already dented ground. The girl sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly and lowered her brown eyes. Inuyasha spat out some dirt from his mouth as he glared.

"WENCH! What in the seven hells was that for!?" He shouted as he pulled himself from the dirty ground. Kagome opened her brown eyes as she shot a cold glare into the direction of Inuyasha making his skin crawl.

"Kagome wai-!"

"SIT!"

A loud scream and a very loud thud slammed through the trees. Kagome sat herself down on the old well made of wood as she turned her head glancing down at the half demon lying on the ground.

The girl parted her lips as she spoke her voice was soft and clear. Her eyes still lowered deep to the ground.

"This is all your fault, Inuyasha..!"

Inuyasha sat up from the ground, His dog ears lowered at the mention of the incident.

"If you haven't of been with Kikyo..If I never saw you..We wouldn't be in this situation..." Kagome's shaky voice trailed off. Inuyasha was silent. He raised his head his golden eyes wondering to the form of Kagome. He would have pulled her into a hug again but he didn't. He blamed himself, He wanted to take everything back. He didn't want this to happen. Especially to her. To Kagome..anyone but her. This whole situation was based on him making a choice. Might perhaps change his whole life. Sitting there looking doubtful didn't help though. Choosing between his lover of fifty years who wonders searching the world for a purpose. Living off the dead souls of young woman. Waiting for him to go to hell with her..

Than there was Kagome, The girl who saved him from himself. Who stood by his side no matter how many times they fought. Always cheering him on. Who was melting the cold bitter ice surrounding his heart. The thoughts remained in his head. Never letting him draw away from them.

Kagome stood up from the edge of the well.

"I'm not going home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha came back to reality and starred at her. His facial expression changed.

"No! You're going home. It isn't safe here."

"WHEN HAS IT EVER BEEN SAFE, BAKA!"

She had a point there. She let out a annoyed sigh and turned away.

"..Inuyasha, You said I could be by your side always. Why can't I be here now...This is my life..I can choose how I want to live. I know you have to choose. I know it must be tearing you apart..How can I leave you like this? You're suffering too!" Kagome forced out the words. Her hand tightened up.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome and looked her in the eye, The look in his face was soft and gentle. No anger, yet still no peace.

"Kagome, Thank you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. He never really thanked her. Not when times would be like this. "You're welcome, Inuyasha..but what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha stood there with a clueless look on his face. Minutes passed and still no reply. Her expression changed to.."You don't know yet do you?"

"Ehh, No. I don't..heh.."

She walked away from him. She picked up her yellow backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"Eh..Kagome..?" He could feel the atmosphere change dramatically.

"Shut up..and SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed directly into the ground. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and "Hmph'd" him. She walked away in the direction of the hut in which her friends were still.

"W-wait..Kagome." Inuyasha said through a wince of pain.

Miroku and Sango were hiding behind a bush watching.

"He is a idiot."

"You can say that again..Completely hopeless."

"Ruined a good moment too..."

Kagome sat in the hut of Kaede sipping some soup that was made. Shippo was in here lap sucking on a sucker. He turned his head and looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome you're not going to leave me are you?"

Kagome stopped and set down her food. She smiled peacefully and shook her head.

"Oh course not Shippo, Why would I? I've been cursed before and have come out fine..Don't worry about me. I'll pull through."

"What if Inuyasha chooses Kikyo..?"

The words sent Kagome's heart racing and her face went pale. She never took time to think about that..What if he did choose Kikyo..? Would she just die..Would Inuyasha let her die?

Kagome set Shippo down off her lap. She stood up and straighted her clothes out.

"I'll be back.."

Kagome walked out of the hut. She glanced around. The sun had just set over the trees, The sky was a light pink mixed with yellow and orange. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the roof of the hut. Kagome walked towards the forest alone. She walked along the dirt path her head lowered, Bangs covering her eyes. She didn't speak a word but hug herself tightly. She tried to shut out the feeling of worry but she just let in more. The wind blew through her black hair as she stopped by the lake. She glanced at the water and flinched as she saw her reflection. She looked like Kikyo since her hair had become slightly longer. Being Kikyo's reincarnation scared her. She is her and yet she isn't.

"Inuyasha..will you choose me..or her.." She whispered looking away from the surface of the water.

The snap of a twig brought Kagome's attention into view. She turned around and saw Sango. "Oh, Kagome..you must be so confused at the moment." Kagome didn't say a word as she stood there.

"Sango..I don't know what to think. He loves Kikyo! But aren't I just her replacement?"

Sango shook her head.

"No you're not, Kagome. You are you. Inuyasha has told you that before."

"I-I..This is so hard.."

Sango went over to Kagome and wrapped her arm around the young girl. She sighed softly. "Kagome, I am sorry for you to go through all this. Inuyasha is stupid. He should choose you. Kikyo is already dead. No one seems to see that though. Idiots. They think if someone comes back a clay pot they can call them self alive..."

Kagome had to laugh slightly at this. She thought it was funny, Harsh but funny. Kagome brought her hand to her face and wiped her tears away. "Sango, Thanks."

Sango smiled, "You're welcome. Lets go before it gets to dark and be end up falling in a lake or something."

Kagome nodded as they returned to the hut together.

Inuyasha jumped from the top of the hut and landed on the ground. He looked at Sango to Kagome. "Where did you two go?" He asked with little care in his voice.

"We took a walk, God Inuyasha stop worrying where she is going and go find a corner and think in it, Okay?" Sango muttered the last part.

Kikyo stood a distance away from the group as they talked outside the hut. Her face held a emotionless expression, Her soul collectors weren't with her. Her eyes held a lonely stare. She turned her back to them. She walked in the direction of the way to exit the village. "Inuyasha..." His name was whispered upon her lips as she turned her head to have one last look at them. Her eyes went directly to the back of Kagome and glared.

Kagome eyes widened as she turned around looking around. She shivered and hugged herself. Inuyasha blinked and noticed her shiver.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yeah..Just..felt..cold.." She couldn't explain it.

Inuyasha shuffled around and pulled his red kimono from his body and handed the top half to Kagome. Kagome starred at it in her arms and put it on over her uniform.

"Thank you...Inuyasha."

End of Chapter two. D

Author Note by CHIBINEKO23.

WHOOO, Second chapter is out. Sorry I didn't update in forever. But I did. I was in math and I was like I SHALL WRITE IDEAS DOWN. So I came up with this. I really like this chapter but I was like AHH NO SHORT CHAPTERS. So yes, I added a little bitter-ness between Kagome and Kikyo. Don't get me wrong. Those two are my favorite. x.x

Sango's "Clay pot" thing made me laugh. xD

Well, Bye. Love you all Comment I need comments. Or no chapter three. ;

HOO HAA. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome cursed and Inuyasha's Decision.

Chapter Three:

The plans slowly begin.

The dark blue sky hung heavy behind the clouds that were scattered over the large open night sky. The stars so unclear on being seen by the naked eye. The moon half shining through half hidden. Kikyo stood above a lake her long, silky black hair trailing down her back. Her soul collectors circling around her. Her pale gentle face showed no emotion, Her eyes dark and hollow. The dead souls surrounding the already dead miko. She slowly perched a soul collector on her finger as the souls sunk into her clay like body.

"Ah, The dead priestess...Once again needing the souls of the dead to survive."

Kikyo's dark eyes shifted quickly over to the edge of the lake. She recognized the voice from so many years ago, Years ago when she was once alive and breathing among the living.

"What is it, Naraku?" Kikyo's voice was low not paying much attention. The half demon was kneeling on the ground hunched over in his bamboo pelt his eyes only visible.

"Kukuk, I heard something interesting among the wind. You have placed a curse on the girl name Kagome, Am I not correct?" Naraku asked as he said it through a soft chuckle finding something funny and yet amusing out of the whole situation. Kikyo set herself on the ground as she grew closer to Naraku. She looked away narrowing her eyes into a cold glare.

"What does it matter to you? Wether I did or did not?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"I am interested, Didn't you once say before a curse can not work on Kagome? Seeing her being your reincarnation."

Kikyo glanced at the ground recalling that moment in time when Kagome to had a curse set upon her.

"Yes, But that is different. Tusbaki's curses were weak..Mine are different."

"Would that now make you a...Dark Priestess Kikyo?" Naraku chuckled again through the bamboo pelt. Kikyo picked up her bow and gripped it tightly as the bow was fused with her spiritual powers. She rised it to herself and slammed it against Naraku, The bow made contact with the half demons neck forcing his head to be sliced off, Of course it was a demon puppet. Naraku had no intentions of meeting Kikyo in actual person. Kikyo let out a soft sigh escape her lips as her eyes went to the head lying on the ground. It spoke,

"Kikyo, I know you want your dear Inuyasha to go with you to hell for eternity. Lets make a deal perhaps? Come to my castle, I'll be waiting for you...We shall bring are plans together to let you, Have Inuyasha and I get to get rid of that foolish girl, Kagome..You want her to disappear don't you? She is the one who cradles Inuyashas heart in her hands. Don't you wish to be the woman to do that? Or lose to your reincarnation..Kagome?"

"The curse will kill Kagome eventually, Why should I get involved with you..?"

A loud chuckle was heard once again as the tree hollowed through the wind.

"You are brave, I admit that. But Kagome is among the living. So it would only make sense Inuyasha would choose to let her live, And kill you."

Kikyo flinched at this. Her body trembled, She grabbed her chest as she closed her eyes tightly. She shook her head furiously.

"No! You lie. Inuyasha will choose me." With that Kikyo stepped her foot down on the puppet head of Naraku and smashed it as it dissolved.

"Kikyo, Do come to the castle..I will be waiting." The voice sounded so close as it faded away into the dark as the clouds uncovered the moon and the moon light shined down on Kikyo. She looked down at the grass and at the dead grass that died from the dissolved head she had smashed. The thoughts played over in her head as she thought. Was she seriously going to team herself up with Naraku once again? He couldn't touch her..Yet, It was either teaming up with the man who killed her, Or waiting patiently for Inuyasha to choose her. To choose to go to hell with her forever. Never to return to the land of the living. Was Inuyasha going to sacrifice all that for her? She had mixed emotions in the pit of her stomach. She gripped her chest sighing trying to get a hold of herself. She believed it was stupid for her to act like this. But she couldn't help but feel hurt. She had a 50 chance of winning..But the other half belong to Kagome, Just like her soul remaining in the girl who was so much like her, In the same way very different.

Kikyo waved her hand as her soul collectors vanished within minutes. She raised her head from the ground, Her eyes narrowed still into a glare as she walked off into the night. The moon light still shining on her.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the cabin, His amber eyes staring into the glow of the fire as it crackled against the wood slowly turning to ashes. He had his sword beside him as he listened to the quiet breathing of Kagome who lied next to him. His upper half of his red kimono over her keeping her warm from the weather. Sango had her back to them, She laid asleep beside the corner close enough the feel the warmth of the fire on her skin. Than it came to the young monk Miroku. He had his back up against the wall much like Inuyasha. His blue eyes closed and his arms in the sleeves of his clothes. His staff in his lap as his chest moved up and down slowly indicating he was in a light sleep. Shippo was cuddled up in Kagome's arms snoring away like the little fox demon he was. Kaede was asleep also in Kagome's sleeping bag Kagome would often let Kaede sleep in.

Inuyasha closed his eyes slightly slowly escaping in to the world of the dream land. He ordered his eyes to stay open but they refused and his body went limp showing he had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha was standing in a field as the wind blew through his hair. Kikyo was there smiling at him. She had herbs in her hands and it was before Naraku came into the picture. Inuyasha had just met Kikyo and fell deeply for her. He smiled as he embraced Kikyo tightly. Kikyo returned the embrace letting the herbs in her arms fall to the ground around them. Inuyasha smiled as he smelt her soft sweet scent as he much did years before. The peace was soon shattered as the ground around them cracked and broke. Air bursted through the ground and Kikyo was ripped from his arms. Inuyasha screamed out something but no audio was heard. His eyes widened as there was a line between his feet separating the earth. On one side on the line stood Kikyo, Her shoulder was bloody as the claw marks became visible. She was holding her shoulder as the white fabric was soon stained with the crimson dark red color of her own blood. On the other side of him stood Kagome, vines were wrapped around her body as people grabbed at her arms pulling her away. At the same time both Kagome and Kikyo screamed Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha couldn't move in between them, He took a step in Kikyo's direction but hesitated as he stepped back and into the direction of Kagome. But he stopped once more. They screamed out his name again. He couldn't take it. He held his head and screamed out himself only to flinch his eyes open to see himself covered in a cold sweat as he awoke from the dreadful nightmare. He glanced over at the wooden floor, No crack. To his side Kagome was sleeping with Shippo. Everyone was safe, So far..for now at least. Inuyasha stood from the ground letting his sword clank against the wooden floor. He walked outside. The sky was still dark as ever. He must not have slept long but that dream felt so real so fearful. It made the blood running through his veins turn cold. Inuyasha walked to the nearest river, He picked up a handful of water and splashed it against his face enjoying the few moments of cold drips of water against his face helping to bring him back to reality instead of the land of the dream.

A samyosho came flying by Inuyasha as he got and glared at it. A voice echoed across the area.

"Inuyasha, Have a nice sleep? Well it has ended, A little undead priestess is in my castle..Soon she shall be none other than broke pieces of clay..Come, Join me at my castle before I do really wish to break her."

Inuyasha froze in place as the voice and the samyosho vanished. He stood there thinking. "Kikyo has been kidnapped..?" Inuyasha had a fresh scent of Naraku's fowl scent. Inuyasha rushed over to the hut reached in without even bothering to look around grabbing his sword and quickly running off to follow the fresh scent before it disappeared along with the night. Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome had stood behind the wall of the hut leaning against it quietly listening to everything that was said. She was worried when Inuyasha woke up so she was going to comfort him..Till she learned Naraku had kidnapped Kikyo.

_Inuyasha didn't seem to hesitate at all.. _Kagome thought to herself her eyes lowered.

Inuyasha kept running, As Kagome slide down the wall to the ground hugging her knees her eyes closed close to bearing tears.

End of chapter three.

I really enjoyed this chapter. I had alot of point of views and I even gave hint on what the evil people are planning. Honestly I don't intent to make Kikyo out to be a bad guy but it just plays that way in the story.

I will update soon. D

Love ChibiNeko23.

Remember Read and Review. D I won't update unless I get comments from my favorite readers.

-Blows kisses.-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Unaware Plans and Minor Set Backs.

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest quickly as the familiar stench of Naraku illed his rose. He quickly slid as he made a sharp turn through the forest. He jumped from the ground bouncing off a tree branch gliding him into the sky. His hair flew as the breeze hit him gently. He grunted as a peck of sunlight rose from the east. he landed himself on a tall tree branch as he glanced behind him to notice the sun was coming up. The rays filled the sky turning it to a pink, orangeish color. The moon was still visible as the suns light have not made it invisible to the naked eye. He left out a soft sigh of the day he remembers so clearly. The day Kikyo asked him about being human with her. Inuyasha wondered if this was the right thing to do. He was walking into Narakus trap. He knew it was a trap as well. He would risk it all for her. Even though she was dead. I can't have her departing this world with him there taking her life once again as history repeats itself.

"Kikyo..."

Her named slipped from his lips as he landed in front of the doors. A army of dead soldiers lied there on the ground murdered. Blood everywhere, scattered, fallen swords.

"Well, Well look what the dead priestess brought in." Kagura chuckled as she was leaning again a wall waving her fan over herself getting a soft breeze.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Where is Kikyo!?"

Kagura sighed and rolled her pink eyes.

"You know Inuyasha..that woman one day is going to ge-"

Kagura swung her fan up as it opened fully revealing the pink decorations on it. "--GET YOU KILLED! DANCE OF THE DEAD." She shouted as the fallen solders raised from the ground. Inuyasha jumped back growling through his white teeth clenched tightly together. Inuyasha put his hand on his sword handle and drew it with one swing.

"BRING IT ON YOU NASTY HAG!"

Kikyo's brown eyes were narrowed as she watched out through a castle window silently. Her pale skin cold as ice.

"How does it feel, Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned her head halfway as a smirked appeared across her lips.

"What? To see that he came? I suppose I would be lying if I said I was surprised."

Naraku starred at Kikyo as she continued to speak.

"Inuyasha loves me. I know that, He always will. Kagome may be melting his heart...But I am the one holding that in the palm of my hand...He'll do anything for me...anything."

Naraku laughed under his breath.

"Except my dear, Is he won't go to hell with you..As long as Kagome and I are alive he won't even consider having eternal damnation for you..Yet you are so eager too."

Kikyo stood there quietly as she bothered to not respond to Naraku's comment. Which was true.

"Aw, Don't be mad just cause your reincarnation is winning.." Naraku teased which was slightly unexpected.

"We shall see about that..won't we?"

* * *

Kagome stood outside of the hut as she sensed the presence of Naraku's aura which was somewhat far away. She sighed as she faced the direction in which Inuyasha had pranced off to.

"Maybe I should go home..All he does if chase after the stupid clay pot.." She muttered kicking a small stone across the dirt. Kagome began to walk around trying to keep herself distracted as she waited for the half demon to return to her. She was growing impatient with each passing moment. She strolled down a pathway into the forest deciding to pick some herbs for the villagers. Kaede had taught her what was what.

"All I need is longer hair and a priestess robe.." She bitterly said through her teeth as she pulled a herb from the ground quickly.

"Ah, A scared jewel shard I sense! What a tasty young girl..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her body to face what was behind her. Right behind her stood a tall big demon with ragged up clothes. It's eyes contained blood lust and it held a axe in its hand. There fangs showed as they smirked staring down at Kagome. She was speechless, not sure what to say. Not sure to even scream.

"W-What sacred jewel shards..?" She asked playing dumb.

"You posses them! I know you do. I sense it from you!" The demon yelled as it swung it's axe at Kagome who fell backwards trying to avoid the sharp weapon. She fell back onto the ground as a small cut appeared on her upper arm. The blood leaked through her uniform sleeve.

"Your blood smells very good. I can't wait to EAT YOU."

Kagomes eyes went blank as she tried to think of what to do. She helped herself off the ground and began to run. A chain wrapped around her left ankle tightly as it pulled her down. She stumbled forward and fell to the ground hard. She winced in pain as she turned her head to look behind her. The demon had a consealed chain along there axe. Something she didn't take notice to. A pain surged through her chest as she clenched it tightly.

"Whats..going..on.." She whispered as a x-mark appeared on her shoulder forcing her to lose continous. Before she fell deeply she heard someone scream,

"KAGOOMMMMMMEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Inuyasha slided back as he dodged a arrow from a dead solider.

_Damn it all, No matter how much I keep smashing they just keep coming. This is pointless!_

Inuyasha thought as he punched one of them in the face making them fall back onto the ground. Inuyasha ran till he was a good distance away his back to the castle. He opened his mouth and screamed,

"WIND SCAR!"

The swords wind scar was released as it shot through into Kagura's direction. She smiled simply plucking a feather from her hair and jumping onto it before the wind scar reached her. She was safely in the air. She glanced down at Inuyasha and simply flew away. Inuyasha watched and as soon as he was gone he rushed in the direction of the caste. He flung the doors open to meet Kikyo standing there waiting for him.

"K-Kikyoo..Are you alright? Naraku hasn't harmed you has he..?"

"Kagome..she is not with you?"

Inuyasha flinched at the mention of Kagome's name as he quickly shook his head.

"No, She isn't."

Kikyo walked closer to Inuyasha making it so they were only a few feet apart. Inuyasha was quiet, He didn't now what to expect from her. She was always surprising him with things. Whether she is on his side or betraying him.

"Inuyasha..If you come to hell with me, I will let Kagome live!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he took a step back.

"I thought the curse could only be broken if you were to be killed?"

"Yes, But if I go to hell. That means I am leaving the land of the living. In a manner of speaking. Yes I will be dead. Please...Inuyasha..come with me..Leave this stupid world, With these foolish humans and demons around us. Stop fighting for revenge...and the shikon jewel. It's pointless. Don't waste your life, With me you can spend it. Isn't that what we were going to do before. Live together happily!?" She asked her voice rising at the last part. Her voice shook slightly but not noticeable all that much. Inuyasha let a sigh slip his lips as he didn't know how to answer.

"Kikyo, I.."

* * *

BAM, End of chapter three. Oh baby did I throw in a plot twist. Bet you didn't see that coming. D

I love all the reviews and comments people have been making. It means alot. -Blows kisses.-

Comment more and I will update. w Want to see what happens next? Maybe this or that or some of this? Stole this from Fruits Basket. XDD Got to love Haru when he teases Kyo.

Well, See you in chapter four. I 3 YOU FANS.

-ChibiNeko23 3

"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey people just thought I should tell you before this chapter gets on the way. I am out of school. What does that mean my fans? I CAN WRITE MORE. More time to. D

-Cheers, throws confetti.-

* * *

Chapter Five.

The girls head pounded as it throbbed. The pain surged through her body causing her to wince out in pain. Her black long hair was soaked in sweat as she lied there motionless trying not to move in worry of having the pain surge through her more.

Kagome ran down a long hallway, Light was shining in through the glass windows. She was in her school. Something was following her. She was to afraid to look back at what was following her, All she knew was she had to keep running she had to get away. Her mind screamed at her. Telling her to run more, run faster. Pushing her to her limit slower and slower. Thats what was happening she was begining to slow down. Her breathing hastened and she could feel her heart pounding from within her chest. She eventually stopped and turned around to stare the thing in the eye that was following her. To her surprise she stopped dead in her tracks as she stood frozen in place staring shocked through her chocolate brown eyes. Her body went limp. She was staring at Inuyasha.

His sword out and he was ready to attack. The blood thirst was in his eyes and his teeth were clenched together tightly as he released a low growl from his throat. His grip around his sword tightened and he rushed forward before standing in front of her. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the words never left her lips as Inuyasha yammed his sword through Kagome's stomach. The color faded to a pale white on her face. Nothing but white, white as a ghost. As the clouds in the sky. She couldn't move, The shock consumed her very essence. She felt the blood spread from the wound, Soaking her shirt in it. He removed the sword as he stood there. Kagome placed her hand against the wound staring down at the crimson colored blood. The stench on iron and copper consumed the air. Her legs gave out from under as she fell to the ground..

"Inu...yash..a..." She whispered as she opened her eyes. Her mind came back to her as she realized everything was a lie. The dream she had just had was no dream it was a nightmare. She was shaking gently out of fear of the dream. As her body was consumed in a cold sweat. She glanced around at where she was. She could smell water in the atmosphere as she glanced down at hay like material for a bed. She raised her head setting herself in a sitting position on her knees, Her hand fell to her stomach as she felt nothing there. No blood was presence or no open wound. She sighed to herself wrapping her arms around her frail body hugging herself. She closed her eyes trying to bring herself to peace, Reassuring herself nothing was wrong. Just a nightmare.

Her mind didn't tell her that though. All she could think about was Inuyasha being there and stabbing her, betraying her. She opened her eyes half way staring at the hard, rockish ground. She shook her head forcing herself to forget the images replaying in her head. She stood from the ground holding her head as the pain appeared again causing her to wince once again. She stumbled as she walked her eyes were glazed over, She tripped over her feet falling to the ground, Before she completely fell someone caught her in there arms and picked her up. She stared up at the person who she recognized, His hair was back in a pony tail as usual and his blue eyes starred back at her. She could read his expression on his face, It was the expression of worry. Her eyes went to his lips as they began to move. Things sounded so blurry to her till it finally registered in her head what he was saying.

"Kagome, Are you alright? Some demon was attacking you. I saved you just in time. You could have of gotten serously hurt? You know this right? Where the hell was that stupid mutt anyways? Was he off getting kibbles and bits? Or pulling at his fleas?"

It was Kogas trademark to insult Inuyasha. Even when Inuyasha helped him, They'd still go to the end of the earth to insult each other.

Kagome found her voice finally she tried to speak it was horse and dry and cracked easily. Her throat was burning in pain, She closed her eyes as she spoke forcing her voice to come out.

"I know Koga, Thank you for saving me..Please take me back to Kaede's village.." She glanced up at Koga who looked at her calmly.

"No, You should stay here and rest. You're in really in bad shape. You have a bad fever and there are weird markings on your neck. Like a x or something..."

Kagome's eyes widen as he mentioned the marking on her neck. She raised her hand as she traced her neck. Her fingers came in contract with the mark. She froze as every time she touched it, It hurt..Her body trembled as she tried to get a hang of herself once again. She bit her bottom lip.

"Take...me..to Kaede's village..now please.."

Koga let out a sigh and ignored her command to take her to the village. He stood with her in his arms and walked over to his bed. Kagome sighed softly as she knew he would ignore her. He set her down on the bed and walked away from her and quietly said.

"Stay here, Kagome."

And walked right out of the waterfall. Kagome watched as she disappeared, Koga was nice in all but she didn't want to stay there. She wanted to be at the village for when Inuyasha returned for her. She stood up with the help of stones in the wall of the cave. The stones were cool against her skin causing a small smile to spread across her lips. She placed her face against a stone letting her absorb the cool-ness for only a brief moment though. She began to walk to the entrance/Exit of the cave.

Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was a bow an arrow. She was going to be walking away so she needed a weapon. She put the set of arrows on her back securing it. She held the quiver in her hand as she gathered her strength to make it off this mountain. All she had to do was avoid Koga to where he went. She began to walk down the mountain stumbling here and there. The mark on her neck pusled in pain as she clasped her hand against it.

"Where is Inuyasha..?" She whispered through a horse voice which burned as she talked. She began to question if this was the wrath of Kikyo's curse? If it was it was unbearable. It hurt all over and Kikyo has proved herself serious of the situation. Kagome held her head in her hand as she made herself down the cliff.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo his hand on his sword which was limp, His golden eyes starred into her dark, hollow brown ones. She walked forward to Inuyasha and let a sigh escape her lips as she tugged on Inuyasha's kimono leaning her head against his chest. She closed her eyes letting herself relax. The tension in the air seem to escape when Inuyasha dropped his sword and held Kikyo in his strong arms.

"Kikyo..I.."

"Inuyasha please..I am begging you..Don't stay here with them..Don't stay here..If you come with me everything will be at peace. We can go back to the way things were 50 years ago in hell. We can be together finally! Without Naraku or fighting over the shikon jewel or having to deal with foolish things..You wouldn't have to waste your life protecting Kagome. She will go back to her time among the well into the present. You know she never belong here. She can't have a life here. She is in the future we are in the past!"

Kikyo's voice faded as she spoke the truth her, Her tone was pleading with the half demon in front of her. Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his bangs as he raised his arms out of the hug and gently pushed the priestess away from him slowly. The words went into his head and made him think about his choices about the future, about the past, About his past love and the next.

"Kikyo, I understand what you are saying. But..It wouldn't work for me. There is someone on this planet who means a lot to me. Even you can't take that away from me. You mean so much to me, But than again Kagome does to. I shared my past with you and I want to share my future with Kagome. Don't hate for this..I am not choosing yet..I can't..This is hard. I love you..I do..But Kagome means so much to me as well."

"Inuyasha! She is not from this time!" Kikyo yelled harshly not coming to terms with what Inuyasha had said. She backed away from him her eyes emotionless as her face showed hints of sadness. The wind picked up and Kikyo's hair went crazy. She starred at the ground as Naraku emerged from his castle. His baboon pelt hung on his shoulders as his lips were curved into a smirk. In his arms was Kagome, Her eyes closed, her face pale. Her body hung limp in his arms. The arrows dangling off her arm. Naraku laughed..first quietly than it got louder and louder as he walked closer to the two. He stopped about 15 feet away from the half demon and the priestess.

Inuyasha stood there his eyes went from Kikyo to Naraku to the body in Naraku's arms. Inuyasha was speechless the words escaped from his mouth as the wind took them. He took a step forward.

"NARAKU! What did you do!? I SWE-"

Inuyasha's anger consumed him as he shouted, His teeth were clenched tightly together his hands bawled up into a fist his nails digging into his palm. Before he could finish his sentence Naraku broke him off.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. I have done nothing. Appears she fainted and Kagura decided to bring me a gift." He chuckled as his grip on Kagome tightened.

X

* * *

End of the lovely chapter four. I know, Face-off at Naraku's castle WEEE.

Yeah, I made Koga come in sorta..I didn't want it to seem he was going to rape her or anything. Cause he wasn't! DX

I loves you my fans, It means alot to me.

See you in chapter six.

Love

ChibiNeko23.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I decided to write this chapter because I knew it had been awhile and I got bored. It is two in the morning. Yay for insomnia. x.x;

* * *

**Chapter six!**

CLUNK!

That was the first sound of dead silence. The arrows from Kagome's arm slide off her arm and hit the ground. The sound from the arrows making contact with the ground sounded so loud to them all as the wind whipped through them. The smell of blood was in the air, The scent was faint but noticeable. Inuyasha had gone into rage from before thinking Naraku had ended Kagome's life and dug his nails into the palms of his hand.

Small drops of crimson blood slide from his hand and dropped onto the ground. Naraku stood there he chuckled softly as he watched Inuyasha be angry in front of him. Of course, Being him he found it amusing. His enemy standing there not being able to do anything but watch helplessly.The girl was still motionless in the half demons arms, out cold.

Kikyo let a faint sigh escape her lips as she stood there watching both of the half demons, Naraku and Inuyasha. Naraku laughed and Inuyasha growled. Kikyo's emotionless eyes went from Naraku to Kagome in his arms. She could see the marks on her neck and knew the curse was working as she had planned it to. She didn't regret doing it of course, But standing there she felt slightly bad for Kagome, She didn't honestly mean to bring her to Naraku's castle though it was still part of the plan. She was counting on Inuyasha leaving Kagome at Kaede's village so she would die from the curse there. But, no there she was in the middle of a fight knocked out in the enemy's arm. Inuyasha finally stopped growling through his teeth and shot up at Naraku, His golden eyes narrowed tightly into a cold glare.

" I am going to cut your arms off and take Kagome from you, Than tear you limp from limp slow as possible."

The half demon threatened, Inuyasha's voice was low, cold, and harsh sounding. Naraku did nothing but laugh once again at this.

"Oh, You are now? Show me Inuyasha." Naraku said in a sort of dis-belife. Inuyasha dashed forward at great speed and stretched his claws out his teeth clenched together as he swung his nails forward aiming at Naraku's chest. Naraku simple moved backwards as Inuyasha continued to run forward at the demon trying to claw him. Inuyasha was trying to advoid coming in contact with Kagome scared he might harm her, which was harder said than done. She was in the way of Inuyasha making a direct hit on Naraku. _This must have been his idea, Using Kagome as a shield. How pathetic can he get...He is always using people. Sango, Kohaku, Kikyo and I just to get what he wants, He is so selfish I won't let him live. _The thoughts raced in Inuyasha's head as he dashed forward and Naraku leaped from the ground jumping through the air as he landed on the opposite end of the castle. Inuyasha slide forward on the ground and dirt rose from the ground from his bare feet sliding against the surface. He turned around to face Naraku who stared at him through his dark expression to smirk.

"I thought you were going to cut my arms off? You're not suceeding very much." Naraku taunted Inuyasha as his eyes trailed around.

There has to be a way through Naraku and get to Kagome, I could always get behind him and stab him with my sword..but what if I hit Kagome? How am I suppose to get Kagome out of his grasp..? Damn it all to hell. Inuyasha muttered to himself as he knew he would have a difficult time with this.

Naraku switched Kagome into one arm as he pulled something from his sleeve.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, I will not be you enemy at the moment. I have someone much better for you."

Inuyasha looked slightly confused as his eyes focused on what was in Naraku's hands. He couldn't point out what he was doing. In Naraku's hand was a jewel shard, Naraku pulled Kagome's hair away from her neck revealing her soft pale skin. He ran his finger down her neck tracing the curse outline as he smiled. He drenched the jewel with his pure hatred and blood and jammed it into Kagome's neck. Kagome winced softly as the jewel shard came in contact with her neck. Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide. Naraku set Kagome on her feet, Her back faced Inuyasha, She was staring forward when Naraku grabbed her chin and raised it to make him look at him in the eyes. Kagome nodded her head turning around facing Inuyasha. Her eyes were dark and vacant. Nothing was there, No happiness, No sadness.

"K-Kagome..?, What did you do to her Naraku? You're not going to control Kagome again are you? This won't work!"

"Kuku, Inuyasha you are wrong because this time. I am working the strings behind it. Not some cheap dark priestess who was a fool." Naraku went over to the castle steps where he was orginally and picked up the container with the arrows. His smirked widened as he tossed them to the girl, Kagome. She caught them as a bow appeared within the palm of her hand. Inuyasha starred at Naraku than turned his gaze to Kagome. Kikyo walked across the field and followed Naraku into the castle moments later.

"Have fun" Was Naraku's last words of departure. Kagome pulled a arrow from the quiver and pulled it back the bow string till it strained to be pulled back any more. She gently let go of the bow string and the arrow shoot forward with great speed, The arrow was surrounded by the pink spiritual power incasing it as the arrow whipped across Inuyasha and glazed his arm. He was standing there still slightly in shock. The pain ceased from his arm and got his attention back on what was going on. He placed his free hand on his injury and looked down at the blood on his hand.

"Kagome, Idiot! Come to your stupid senses and turn back to normal!"

Kagome ignored the command. His voice wasn't reaching her as she pulled another arrow from the quiver proceeding to do the same thing and carry out Naraku's order. Kill Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran forward dodging the in-coming arrow by sliding to the side and grabbing Kagome's wrist on the bow he twisted her wrist so her hand released the bow. She winced slightly in pain. Inuyasha blinked and loosed his grip on Kagome's wrist.

"..Kagome?"

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's wrist and tightened her grip as a surge of pain ceased through Inuyasha's body and a bright pink light emerged from Kagome's hand. She twisted Inuyasha's wrist behind his back. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and grabbed Kagome once again and gently shook her, Sharing into her eyes.

"YOUR BETTER THAN THIS IDIOT!"

"Inu...yasha.." Inuyasha smiled at the mention of his name for once. It was in Kagome's own words. The jewel in her neck glowed black as she pulled away from Inuyasha and ran to the castle wall pulling a sword from it. She ran at Inuyasha with the sword extended forward. Inuyasha quickly drew his sword and his and hers clashed against each other. Inuyasha jumped backwards trying to advoid Kagome running at him. He clenched his hand together into a bawled up fist and cursed slightly under his breath. He moved to the side as Kagome blinked and was slow in moving. Inuyasha slapped the sword from his hand and grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her into a deep hug.

"Kagome, I know you have been suffering like hell through this. You've always been by my side getting into danger. I risk your life every day just to collect the jewel, I yell and get on your nerves and do things to hurt you. But Kagome, I never regret the day meeting you in the forest. You taught me a new importance on life. Not just power or surviving you taught the truth of having friends and I can open up to people. I don't have to be alone all the time...Kagome, You me-" Inuyasha paused as he felt something cold, sharp stab into his stomach. Kagome's eyes had light in them as she backed away from Inuyasha and starred wide eyed at him. Her daze fell to the dagger sticking out of Inuyasha as she starred down at the blood on her hands.

"Inuyasha..I..I didn't.." Kagome's voice cracked as she let out a soft sob and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha pulled the dagger out and let out a groan of pain. He went over to Kagome and wrapped a arm around her.

"I am fine..I am...

"Kuku, The jewel was purified by her.least the shard was...She is stronger than I expected. She came to her senses when she stabbed Inuyasha...Didn't injury him enough though..How pitiful." Naraku said as he sat against a wall wearing one of his kimonos and starred down at the mat in front of him turning away from Kanna's mirror. Kikyo was close by, She knew how this was going to end and she grasped her chest tightly and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Weeee!

End of chapter six everyone. I know this was kinda, Obvious to happen or maybe it wasn't. D: Whatever, Give me reviews whether it was good or not. I did write this for two hours. x.x;

I love all my fans that write me lovely messages. I appericate good and bad it helps me write about mistakes and blahh, Well fix them of course.

Love

ChibiNeko23.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Enjoy

Kagome kneeled down beside a pond of water and stared at her reflection. She dripped her hands into the cold water as she rubbed them together. She watched as the blood rinsed from her hands and spread into the water. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips lowered into a frown. Her dark bangs fell and hung over her eyes as she lowered her head in shame.

_I know what I did. I remember what I did. I hurt Inuyasha with my own hands. I have his blood on my skin. I have the pain aching in my heart. I didn't hesitate. I didn't stop, I continued and fought him. Why..? Why does Inuyasha continue to forgive me..? I have caused him nothing but trouble since the first day we met. He could at least yell at me. Call me a baka, or a moron. Not give me a look saying, Don't worry...Everything is fine. Trust me..His mind is most likely in chaos over Kikyo and I. I wish I wasn't such a burden on him. I want to help him more but I am so scared. Kikyo is serious..I wish she was bluffing. She is SERIOUS.._

Kagome continued to think these thoughts till Inuyasha's voice pulled her away from it.

"Kagome, Lets go back to Kaede. She might have some information I could use."

Kagome simply nodded her head with no protest. She raised from the pond in front of her and walked herself over to Inuyasha who was guiding the way. Kagome's brown eyes trailed down to the tears in Inuyasha's kimono. The tears she had created, There was traces of blood present on his clothes as well. She turned away from it not bearing herself to look at it any longer. The stab feeling entered her chest, The feeling of betrayal. It wasn't Inuyasha who betrayed, It was her.

"Kagome, When we get back to Kaede's you have to lay down. You're still sick from earlier when Kagura found you. Aren't you?"

Inuyasha asked his hands in the sleeves of his kimono as he stared forward not glancing at her. Kagome remained silent for a few seconds searching for the right answer to give him. Inuyasha being the not so patient person stopped and grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her bangs from her face and pressed his hand against her forehead. He let it sit there for a second or two before feeling his own forehead. Kagome lowered her brown eyes to the ground not being able to look at him, If she were to look at him she would probably feeling that stabbing feeling ache in her chest.

"Yep, You have a fever. Want me to carry you?"

Kagome simply turned her head again pulling from his grip and shaking her head back from side to side.

"No, I can walk..."

Inuyasha didn't take no for a answer. He picked Kagome up from the ground with one arm like it was nothing. Light as a feather falling from the sky. He placed her in his arms as he began to walk again. Kagome let out a soft sigh. It was hard not to look at Inuyasha as he was carrying her in his arms.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome spoke up after a long silence.

"What?"

"Aren't you mad? I mean..I betrayed you..I stabbed you with my own hands. I hurt you..I didn't even hesitate. I remember everything I did, Everything from the last broken arrow to you grabbing me..Now, You have acted like nothing has happened...Doesn't it bother you?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she spoke her mind for once. It felt good to let him know what she was thinking but she was scared to know. The mixed feelings boiled inside her like something was going to explode.

Inuyasha started his voice was calm, "Do you want me to be mad?"

He glanced down at Kagome knowing the answer in her expression on her face.

"Kagome, I could never stay angry at you for to long. I was so angry when I saw Naraku. None the less with you in his arms. I wanted to rip him apart then and there nothing was holding me back. Till I realized, I could lose you...Then you started to fight me..God, I didn't know what to do..I never was angry at you for hurting me. I didn't feel betrayed. When I saw you, Your brown eyes all covered over with that blank, some what sad expression..All the anger..bitterness I felt..vanished like it was never there. Kagome, I am going to always be there for you. No matter how many times I piss you off with my comments on how bad your cooking sucks or how you take forever to come back to the Federal era. We are always going to make up."

Kagome listened to what Inuyasha had to say and took in every word he said. The words he spoke were so clear it made her feel so much better. The stabbing feeling in her chest was lifted but she did still feel guilty. She glanced down at her hands again, Her white skin was clear of the blood but she remembered how it looked, Covered with red, crimson spots. She shook her head and looked at Inuyasha who was staring down at her, Still walking. Kagome's pale lips curved in to a gentle smile and he returned the smile. She leaned her head softly against his chest as she relaxed in his arms. She closed her brown eyes and the let the feeling of being safe take over her body as she let herself drift in to a light sleep. She needed one after the day she had been through and experienced.

Naraku stood from his corner in which he was sitting in. A lit candle flickered as the half demon paced back and forth in the room he stood in. His hair was back in a pony tail and his fingers played with the hem on his kimono jacket.

"Ha, Ha. The fearless Naraku is pacing." Kagura teased as she leaned her slim body against the door frame in which she slide in moments ago. Naraku turned to the wind demon. His eyes were dark and narrowed as he glared at her in anger. He grittered his teeth together as he spit through his lips.

"Silence Kagura, I am thinking. Make yourself useful for once and do something right!" He insulted her as the amusement in her face vanished. Naraku stopped in the middle of the room and stood in front of the only lit candle. The fire flickered as the half demon exhaled greatly. He watched the hot drops of wax slowly slide down the body of the candle.

"What are you going to do Naraku?"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet...?" He asked his voice slightly annoyed.

"Shouldn't that priestess be helping you?"

"She is useless for now..All she can do is wait for her death to happen.."

"You can't kill her, The human side of you won't allow it. You know that as well as she knows that."

"Baka, I am not talking about me killing her. She is going to die by the hands of Inuyasha and his silly pals. I know that! As well as she does. Inuyasha was going to choose that stupid girl from the start. She is breathing..Kikyo is dead. The least he can do is let her soul rest in peace for the hell of it." Naraku muttered as he shifted his eyes to his fellow demon for a second and then turned his back to her.

Kikyo paused as she stood in the hallway. Her black hair fell forward as she slumped, Her eyes were wide as she heard everything Naraku just said. Her hand clenched into a fist as her lips parted and whispered something not her own ears could pick up.

_"I want to become human. To be with you, Kikyo. I want you to be a normal woman."_

_"Inuyasha, Will you really forget the ways of being a demon for me?"_

_"Yes. I will."_

_"I shall bring the Shikon No Tama, Meet me in the early morning._

_"Alright...And K-Kikyo.."_

_The priestess glanced over at the half demon as the sun was beginning to set behind the hills. Her expression held a questioned look. _

_"Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_"I love you.." The half demon looked away quickly as a soft, warm-ness entered his face and spread to his cheeks quickly._

_The priestess stared at Inuyasha for a moment. It was the first time someone had ever told them they had loved her beside her younger sister. She turned fully to the half demon as she smiled at him with a gently, kind expression._

_"..I..love you as..well." She whispered it softly as she looked away slightly embarrassed by her own words.The priestess began to blush as well as the half demon. _

Kikyo pressed her hand against the wall, Her mind was trailing to the past.

"Why did it have to end..?"

* * *

Author Note:

I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews I have been getting. They really mean alot, Even if there not that great I like hearing what I should improve on. Got to learn from my mistakes!

I made this chapter earlier than usual. I was awake and I didn't have much to do. I really had a urge to write. I felt like adding a little thing for Kikyo. I feel bad for her. Than again I am the one writing this. -Shrugs.-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

You knew from the start...

I'D **STAY!!**

Kikyo walked through the castle at a semi fast pace. She didn't want to help Naraku with his foolish-ness anymore. She rather be on her own. That was her idea all along. The priestess walked to her room as she slide the door open quietly. She knew if she drew attention to herself Naraku would most likely stop her, Try to at least. She picked up her arrows and slide them onto her shoulder making sure they were secure and comfortable. She tossed her bow on her back, She didn't spare any more time to stop and glance around. Like she honestly cared for this place. Kikyo closed the door behind her as she went down the long hall way to the front of the castle. Quickly exiting, She didn't think anyone had spotted her.

"As soon as I get out of this place, I can find my soul collectors and rest for a bit..." She muttered the plans to herself as they popped into her head. She was almost drained from energy. Naraku didn't let her soul collectors into the castle for some reason. Her lips parted into a smirk as she was staring back at the castle a great distance away. She got away for now, She doubt if Naraku spotted her gone he would make plans for her return. After all she knew she was just a pawn in his failure of a plan to kill Inuyasha and his friends. He couldn't even kill Kagome, His biggest threat. The priestess let a cold laugh escape her lips as the wind blew through her hair as she walked away realizing all this. She was amused at the fact, The Great Naraku failed once again. None the less with Kagome is possession of more jewel shards to purify..She didn't enjoy thinking that Inuyasha's group had the upper hand. She stopped in a clearing and rested her back against the tree trunk as she closed her eyes slowly. She let her body slowly slide down the tree trunk till she came in contact with the ground. Her soul collectors were there moments later, They flew gently around the tired priestess, Letting the souls drop into her hollow body, They sank in her body slowly, one by one. Kikyo soon felt her strength come back to her. Still she laid there not bothering to move her body. Opening her eyes she starred up at the sun that was hiding behind the clouds, The clouds were slowly making there way across the grayish sky.

* * *

"No! I refuse to lie down." The girl looked annoyed as she brought her soup bowl to her lips taking in the good feeling of actual food in her mouth. The warm liquid going down her throat as the tender feeling subsiding deep in her stomach.

"Kagome! You're sick! GO HOME."

Kagome set her bowl down on the ground as she ignored Inuyasha's comment directed obvious to her. _To think I felt guilty for hurting him.. _The girl thought to herself, Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth as a soft cough came from her throat. She continued to coldly glare at the half demon's golden eyes.

"No! You're going to have to force me over my dead body!!"

"Stop being so stubborn you stupid girl."

Being Kagome, She refused and made things stubborn and hard for the half demon. He muttered harshly to himself as he stomped out of the hut childishly. Leaving the girl and her friends to there thoughts around the fire eating there supper for the day. The fire sizzled as they all stared at Kagome who was finishing her food with her eyes closed. Kagome's face went from annoyed to upset. Her lips curved into a small frown feeling there eyes linked on her form.

"What!?"

She asked coldly and loudly as she turned to Miroku and Sango. They quickly pulled their gaze away from the teen who was in a mad mood thanks to Inuyasha. They began to focus on their meals in front of them speaking nothing of what they were curious about. Sango was first to come out and say something, She didn't really enjoy long awkward silences..

"Kagome-chan, I think you are being unreasonable. I think you should do what Inuyasha says he has the right idea for you and go home where they can treat you properly for your cold."

"I agree, I mean come on Kagome, It might get worse.." Miroku added as he listened in on what the demon slayer said. He poked at his soup like meal with his chop sticks waiting for a reply. When he didn't hear one, His dark blue eyes traveled up to the young girl who was staring at the flames of the fire.

"I am scared to leave.." Kagome admitted quietly. "..I mean, What if Kikyo shows up? If I go back to my time..Sure I am safe but what will Inuyasha do? If I am not there in view who knows what he will say to her..what he will do.." She looked away from the fire _Who knows what that idiot would do..He might go on confessing his love again to her and go to the bloody depths of hell..He was there with her at the castle though..And he didn't..I don't know what he said though. What did he say..?_

Sango slide over and patted Kagome on the back with a small smile on her lips.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is really worried over you, That is why he is yelling at you... He wants to do all he can to protect you. How about this..If you lie down now, If your fever is not gone by tomorrow. You go home for a few days and Inuyasha will go with you. But if it is you can stay here and sit Inuyasha and show him your right all you want and teach the stupid dead pot who is alive and who isn't." Sango said with encouragement in her voice. Miroku couldn't contain his laughter at the end of her sentence. He set his bowl down and covered his mouth as he laughed quietly. Sango and Kagome glanced at the monk with a odd expression held on there faces. He glanced in their direction and started to laugh more at the way they had their faces.

"I think he is on opium..."

"I agree..."

Miroku got up from where he sat and walked out of the hut giggling to himself like a school girl on histerics. As soon as Miroku stepped out of the hut he stopped laughing and turned to face the half demon peering at him from the roof of the hut. The monks expression was serious, Along with the tone he used to speak to Inuyasha.

"I do believe you heard the deal Kagome and Sango made."

"Feh, I heard. Whatever, Let Kagome get sicker."

"Inuyasha, I do want to know what you plan on doing?"

The demon sat up from his lying posture and his ears twitced twice as he scuffled his nose up.

"I don't know yet..."

Miroku fell forward on the ground with a sweatdrop.

"I am not sur-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

The half demon flinched as he turned his attention to a shouting girl who made her way out of the hut stomps in all and stood there staring with a angry expression on ger face. She pulled her hands into fists.

"Inuyasha, You idiot! How can you not have a plan this far into things!? I can't believe you! And here I thought you had everything sorted out in that head of yours. YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO WORRY. My life is on the line and you're slacking off like some old geezer. Geez, I thought I meant more to you! My life is like a flower petal ready to be plunked or like I am on the chopping block..."

"Wow! Kagome-chan how detailed!" Miroku commented who received a glare from the half demon obviously saying _Not helping,You useless hunk of flesh of a human being!_

The demon mumbled as he put his hands up in protest and tried to get some words out before the deadly word came into his ears and he would be a victum to the horrid necklace around his neck. He didn't feel like kissing the ground again.

"Kagome, wai-"

"SHUT UP AND SIT."

A ever more louder boom echoed through the trees than usual as the crows and birds chirped and flew away from the disturbing sound.

The girl blinked as she realized what she had done from her quick change in mood. She covered her mouth as Miroku and her starred at the giant hole in Kaede's hut. A yell was carried through the wind as the old woman came running out of her house.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango sighed as she looked at Inuyasha, His feet in the air twitching slightly, His face through the floor boards.

Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder and starred at the scene. He shook his head and stuck the colorful lolipop in his mouth and sucked on it letting the sweet taste effect his taste buds. He laughed thinking about how funny Inuyasha looked. He leaned over and whispered to the monk who had his staff leaning against his body.

"Kagome-chan will never get well at this rate."

Miroku closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. He nodded his head as he agreed with the small fox demon on his shoulder.

* * *

It will go back to be serious in the next chapter. xD I felt like adding some fun into it.

Sorry I haven't exactly..updated weekly. I have been busy. xD Not really, Writers block is evil.

I have a idea for the next chapter, A little future, Some betrayal of Naraku -CoughsKaguracoughs.-. GASP SPOILER. Lawlz.

I love the comments you guys send in. It really means a lot to me. I am not just saying that either.

ChibiNeko over and out. xP 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Back To The Future.

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes as the morning sun passed through the clouds, Inuyasha let a grunt escape his lips as he muttered something under his breath. His dreams were clear this time. Not remembering a thing that had happened. He knew he had a dream though, The feeling was there deep down, His mind was just blank of trying to remember it. He stood from the ground and walked outside, The half demon scratched his head thinking quietly to himself. Everything seemed peaceful..quiet..He knew Kagome was still suffering though. The curse was still in tact but nothing appeared wrong with her yet. She was just sick at the moment with a fever.

Which reminded Inuyasha, He walked back into the hut and looked down at the sleeping girl. He placed the back of his hand against Kagome's pale forehead brushing her bangs that were drenched out of the way. His hand pressed softly against her forehead, He felt the warmness against his hand. He pushed his hand away and pressed it to his forehead, If the drenched bangs weren't enough proof of her fever there, Then what was?

The half demon sighed slightly as he knew what he had to do. Forcing Kagome to go back to her own time was usually easy..When she wanted to go back. The ideas balanced out in his head as he took a minute to think about the situation. He leaned back hard against the wall, His eyes closed shut. _Kagome is sick with a fever. The curse is still on her body. She thinks she can fight it but I know she can't. If she goes back to her own time, Would that put a hold on the curse? Is that Kikyo's plan? I need Kagome here though. I need to know she is safe. The future has much better medicine though. Demon still pop out here and there over there though. Kagome isn't willing to go back, If I were to go with her, Perhaps that would be better. I hate spending a lot of time there though. I guess I will leave Miroku and Sango and Shippo to find out more information on the curse. _Inuyasha paused in his thoughts as he bit his lower lip. The image of Kikyo's sad expression flashed in his face as he held back the urge to say her name. _Kikyo, Why would you do this..? I can't kill you now..I can't kill you ever..Why can't you see this? I lo-_ Inuyasha was interupted when a scent entered through his nose, It burned against his sense as he grinded his teeth together and rushed out of the hut. He knew the scent, He knew it far to well. It was Naraku or one of his pathetic incarnations. He slide forward on his heels as his eyes starred down Kagura. She had her back facing him as she put the feather in her black, silky hair, It was up in the usual style which she wore every day. She turned around as her eyes peered into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She let her fan slide open a bit, She began to fan herself, Inuyasha growled in at her through his teeth.

"What do you want?!" He asked his voice filled with anger. He couldn't stand to see the woman right now. Kagura simply raised a eyebrow and let a smile slide to her lips. It seemed to make Inuyasha more angry.

"I have not come here to fight Inuyasha. Please don't growling at me. You are getting spit on my kimono." Her voice was calm, It was on the edge of sarcasm though. She continued not waiting for him to answer. "Naraku doesn't know I am gone at the moment. So I do not have long, You are aware Kikyo and Naraku joined forces, Am I not correct?" Inuyasha let the words sink into his skin. It took his has a shock to see Kagura of all people to be a pal and help HIM. Inuyasha simply nodded his head. "Kikyo left. She was sick of being Naraku's doll, He just wanted Kikyo to get to Kagome seeing the girl is his biggest threat. Naraku knows you want to choose Kagome over Kikyo. He knows you don't have the heart to kill her either. There isn't a way to save them both Inuyasha. You either let the curse take it's toll on Kagome or kill your long lost lover. Kikyo believes your choose Kagome as well. She left the castle not to long a-"

"WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Inuyasha yelled out in alarm not thinking of the people around him, Or even his friends who lied sleeping in the hut behind him.

Kagura scowled at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes. _ This pathetic dog is STILL chasing after that dead woman? This is getting sad, Like a silly love triangle I rather not even bother to know the details.. _ Kagura ignored the question. "I suggest you stop following around Kikyo, She'll probably have some way for you to die with her and Kagome get attacked." Kagura closed her fan and lifted her hand, Inuyasha jumped back thinking she might attack. Kagura looked oddly at the half demon but wore a half smirk. She found it amusing to see him so tense about her presence there. "I have but one wish, That is to be free, But with Naraku still in this world I can't." Kagura tossed the feather into her hair as she was lifted into the sky. She didn't bother to stare down at the half demon. She could feel his golden eyes burning into the back of her kimono as she left. She had no regrets to her actions nor did she feel like she did the right thing. If Naraku found out she would be harmed, Was it worth? Just for some 411 on Kikyo and a quick reminded that the dog still has to choose. She question her actions now as she let the breeze hit her face.

Inuyasha stood there as he took the last of her words into consideration. He walked back inside the hut and glared around. His hands clenched, For some reason he felt furious and annoyed. Miroku opened his eyes to see Inuyasha kneeling over Kagome.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing?"

Inuyasha ignored his question as the half demon gently tap Kagome to wake her up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kagome's neck. He grabbed her arm as she groaned softly and lifted her sleeve up to her elbow staring at her skin. There were bruises, slightly big and round, A dark purple mixed with a slightly darker pink. Kagome opened her dark brown eyes and flinched away from Inuyasha's grip.

"It..hurts.." She said in a whisper, Her voice raspy and horse. Mirk stared at Kagome in shock tossing the blanket he was covered in to the side he moved over the room to Kagome.

"Kagome, What happened!? INUYASHA DID YOU TOU-"

"NO, I DIDN"T YOU MORON." Inuyasha yelled cutting Miroku off.

Inuyasha hissed through his teeth at Miroku and turned to Kagome.

"Wake up, Sango now." Inuyasha yelled to Miroku who quickly went over to the sleeping demon slayer who awoke her.

"Inu..yasha..what are you doing..?" Kagome asked quietly straining herself to talk. Her eyes switched over to Miroku and Sango. Sango was staring at Kagome. She whispered something to Miroku who quickly nodded. Kagome bite her lip slightly annoyed by the fact of not knowing what he was saying or what Sango has whispered. Kagome focused on Inuyasha who was in front of her pulling up her sleeves once again. A short gasp left her lips and winced in pain at Inuyasha's grip on her arm.

"Stop..Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed softly, "Kagome, Sango is going to examine your body with Kaede. We want to know if the bruises are all over your body." Kagome frowned at this and crossed her arm ignoring the pain that pulsed through her arms. "Inuyasha, I am fine. I can do that by myself." She whispered trying not to sound as terrible as she really did. Miroku spoke up through the tense atmosphere. "Kagome, You have bruises on your arms..And neck. Don't you think that is something we should worry about? This is probably a effect of the curse, We need to take care of that!" Kagome looked down at the blanket she was wrapped in and sighed slightly letting her hair fall over her face. Her face was pale as a ghost. Her lips just as colorless. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and lifted her head to stare at her face, "Kagome..You need to go back home.." Inuyasha spoke only the thoughts of everyone in the hut. His expression was torn apart by the condition Kagome was in, She seemed so breakable like she couldn't keep her head up. He never noticed earlier when he felt her forehead. Kagome simply nodded her head to agree with Inuyasha, She didn't bother to raise a arguement. She felt horrible and it showed in her eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and Shippo pulling them out of the hut. The sun was high in the sky as the clouds moved slowly as the breeze picked up blowing across the field. Inuyasha didn't take them to far away from the hut only to the nearest tree. He leaned against the tree and starred off into the distance you could tell he was deep in thought because his eyes were full of nothing. Miroku stabbed his staff into the ground so it stood by itself. The rings on his staff jingled softly as they clanked together with the wind. Inuyasha's eyes drifted to stare at the staff beside him, "Inuyasha, Are you going to go with Kagome to her time?" Miroku asked breaking the silence between the three. Shippo looked up at Miroku as he spoke. Inuyasha took his time in answering the question Miroku asked, In truth he was still thinking about it himself.

"I decided I will stay with her for a few days. I can leave it to you guys to find out the information on the curse while I am gone. You can handle that for me can't you?"

"Of course Inuyasha, You think I enjoy sitting around doing nothing while she suffers?! I wish only to see her safe again..healthy. Not on her death bed!"

"SHE ISN"T GOING TO DIE! I will do everything in my power to keep her alive. She won't die, Say it again and I'll slam you into the nearest tree" Inuyasha growled softly. _How could Miroku think Kagome is going to die? She won't die! I won't allow it.._ Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the hut.

"Inuyasha stop!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Sango hasn't given us the clear. Unless you want to get sat again.."

Inuyasha stopped at the mention of the unless. He didn't feel like making Kagome mad by accidently walking into the hut while they were looking at her. He muttered and walked back to Miroku and Shippo as he slammed his fist into the tree trunk leaving a dent in it. He cussed under his breath pulling his hand away from the tree trunk. He waved it back and forth in the air as it stun slightly. It would heal in less than half a day but it still hurt. He at least broke two knuckles. They were turning a purplish color already reminding Inuyasha of the bruises on Kagome's peach, soft skin. "Everything...in my power!" He muttered to himself. Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha no words left his mouth.

Kagome sighed ignoring the burning in her throat as she pulled her shirt over her body with the help of Sango. Kaede had her back turned to Kagome ringing out a wash cloth. Kagome shook her head back and forth and gave Sango a smile, "It isn't that bad, Sango. They don't hurt that much since we put some water and herbs on them." Sango stood from the ground and smiled back at Kagome, It was a painful smile. "Yeah, That is good to know Kagome. Maybe there clear up soon?" Kagome nodded keeping the smile placed on her lips. "Want me to help you pack? I heard Inuyasha is going to stay with you for a few days in your time." Kagome slide over to her yellow backpack pulling some clothes from earlier into it. "Yeah..I know. He worries about me so much. This isn't so serious." Sango passsed Kagome some text books as she watched Kagome toss them into the backpack. "I should go tell Inuyasha it is okay to come back in the hut." Kagome watched Sango walk out. "There all worried about me..Aren't they?" Kagome spoke out to Kaede who was poking at the fire in the center of the room.

"Kagome, You shouldn't talk. You sound really sick..Also, yes there worried about you. How can they not?"

"Am I going to die..?" Kagome stopped fiddling with her things and rested her hands motionless in her lap as she turned her head to face Kaede who didn't dare look up at Kagome. Kagome's hair rested against her face as she peered at Kaede. Kaede opened her mouth to say something when Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Miroku's shoulder all walked in. Inuyasha scowled at Kagome and stuck his nose up. "Don't say stupid things, Of course your not going to die!" Inuyasha pulled the backpack from the ground over his shoulder. Sango glided herself over to Kagome and helped her gently off the ground. Kaede gave Kagome a hug as they all made there trip to The Bone's Eater Well.

"Bye, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. See you in a few days! I will be better than ever then." Kagome gave them all a hug and a thumbs up with a weak smile, Trying to seem as if she were alright. As she sat against the well. Inuyasha gave a quick wave as they jumped into the well and the bright blue light embraced there forms as they disappeared. Miroku turned to Sango and Shippo,

"Lets get started!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten. O:

To the Future.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the dark well, Inuyasha had his arm securely around Kagome's waist supporting her weight while she leaned herself against his chest. She breath heavily like the curse had taken it toll on her even more in the last five minutes. Inuyasha starred down at Kagome, his eyes began to fill with worry. He quickly shifted her backpack onto his back more securely picking up Kagome in his arms. He leaped out of the dark well, landing in the shrine. Light peeked in from the windows in the shrine and the air smelled clear here, he could hear odd sounds from the distant road. He knew they were the big metal objects that moved from places to places, Kagome once told him they were called cars and everyone used them. Inuyasha slide the door open to the shrine letting himself out. His golden eyes flickered around as he scanned over the surrounding area. Everything was so familiar to him, he'd been here so many times before in the past. To think this might be his last chance to see her and her family again stung hard against his chest.

He quickly shook his head from the thoughts and leaped to Kagome's window, unlocked as usual he stepped down into her room. Her scent absorbed his presence and wrapped around his body filling him up. He immediately felt calm and peaceful setting Kagome down on her bed and pulling the blanket over her. Her brown chocolate eyes starred up at him. Her throat burned as she moved her lips to speak,

"..Inuyasha, I know it must be difficult to come here, but thank you.."

Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair away from her pale face, he starred at her kneeling down beside her bed and keeping his fingers against her hair. He wanted to say everything on his mind right now to her but it would be better for her to lie down and rest. He simply smiled at her as she returned the smile with her white lips closing her chocolate brown eyes letting her body go limp. Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear and whispered softly against it,

"Rest now, I'll go get your mom and grandpa, I'll be right back. I promise."

Inuyasha quietly left Kagome's room with her in a light sleep. She seemed so peaceful while she slept, he enjoyed not seeing her in so much pain.

Kagome's mom looked out of the kitchen door frame to smile at Inuyasha as she looked him up and down. She always greeted him with a smile, and clasping her hands to his ears and rubbing them always seemed to happen as well. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance shifting away from her mother, sliding his hands in his kimono sleeves he looked up at her face with a serious tone.

"Kagome is sick, she needs medical attention. In my time we don't have advanced things like you guys do here. Please make her better.." Inuyasha felt the worry pulsing off Kagome's mother as she rushed past the half demon up the stairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha felt no need to tell her mother about the curse yet, he didn't want to ruin her mood to much in the next ten minutes. His ears twitched hearing Kagome's mom speak to her daughter in a gentle voice, asking how are you the same thing you would except from a caring mother. Inuyasha found himself wondering into the kitchen looking down at the counter top was a freshly made lunch, most likely for Kagome's grandpa or younger brother. He did the right thing right? Letting her mother the closest person to Kagome take care of her? She had to make her better. She just had to. Inuyasha closed his golden eyes leading himself away, he would of ate it but his stomach had no desire for food. He hadn't eaten much in the last few days but what was he to expect? He sat down on the ground next to the cat, his eyes narrowed down at the sleeping feline,

_No worries what so ever, lucky.._ Inuyasha thought watching the fat cats stomach move up and down gently. In a way Inuyasha felt bad of this peaceful life style he had taken Kagome from in order to find the jewel shards, normally a person would have a burning desire to come back to this place. Kagome didn't though, alwaysaguring with him about not going home. Why was that? Human seemed so confusing to him.

_________

Kagome opened her brown eyes hours later to find it easier to breath. She glanced through the window and saw the sun just about setting behind the trees. She drew up her strength and pulled the covers away from her fragile body. A feeling of pain spread through her body. She glanced at her arms, the dark purplish bruise still there. She frowned greatly at seeing these, her mother had placed some sort of lotion against them which made them sting even more. Kagome let a sigh escape her now pink colored lips.

A smell entered her nose making her stomach growl. Food was being cooked and it smelled so good it almost made her mouth water. She shifted away from her bed and guided herself down the stairs into the living room. Her eyes widened at what she found sitting in her living room though. Her mom and grandpa and little brother were all sitting around him to, discussing what had happened. Inuyasha was sitting there, but there was a difference, instead of his full lock of silver hair it was pitch black, instead of his gold eyes they were typical chocolate brown. He had no fangs, no claws, he was a simple human. Inuyasha looked up from the table at Kagome who had her mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Oh, Kagome you're awake...yeah..night of the new moon..I guess more people know my secret now.." Inuyasha pulled away from the conversation he was having with her family and walked to Kagome who starred up at him.

"You're are completely human right now? No strings attached?" She asked quite confused, Inuyasha's lips curved into a small frown while his expression began to change to annoyance rather then worry.

"Are you stupid or something? It is like all the other times I changed. I am just going to be stuck like this all night. Ugh and the sun just went down. This is so lame, and in your time I might add. Now I have to deal with all these damn human emotions." Inuyasha complained looking away from her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossing her hurt arms over her aching chest trying to ignore the pain. She muttered something under her breath knowing the stupid dog wouldn't be able to hear what she said while he is in his silly human form. Kagome bit down on her lip as she thought about punching Inuyasha several times in the arms till he got bruised enough to feel the pain she was feeling. Was that to mean of her? Inuyasha would probably freak out though. Kagome let out another sigh as she realized. This was going to be one long night with Inuyasha in his human form. I guess this would be a better chance to talk to him about what they were obviously going to do about things. Kagome looked passed Inuyasha to her mother who was staring at her from the table. She knew what she was thinking and in a soft voice she smiled through her words,

"I feel much better, mom..Thank you."

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome while he stopped complaining and smiled gently for the first time in awhile. He knew she wasn't lying. He could tell by the way she looked in her face she was feeling better. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips had a color to them. She was still pale though, and he knew she still had a fever. But, she wasn't planning on dying any time soon.

____________

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on her bed with there backs leaned against the wall. A soft breeze flew in through the window making the curtains softly drift in the breeze. Kagome's eyes were staring at the curtain while it danced. There was a awkward silence between the two of them. Inuyasha grunted and shifted on her bed.

"So, Kagome...you feeling good?"

"Better than earlier, Thanks for coming with me. I don't think I would of gone back without you."

Inuyasha flinched slightly at this and a soft blush rose into his cheeks. He looked away from her, shoving his nose up into the air holding his chin up high.

"Heh, well whatever! Maybe if you weren't so stubborn you wouldn't have a curse on you."

"Inuyasha..who are you going to choose?"

Kagome totally killed Inuyasha's high and mighty act as his shoulders relaxed and he turned to face Kagome looking at her in the eye. He moved his lips softly, "Kagome..I want to save you both..but honestly..if it really has to come down to deciding..I think I am going to have to kill Kikyo..I can't let you die." Inuyasha bawled his hand up into a fist, clenching her blanket up in his hand looking away. "It's tough you know..I mean. This isn't easy. This was never easy..I still care for her Kagome. She is my past. She was a person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, as a human in this form. I wanted to live with her. Set her free of her duties. Now, I have to take away the once thing that is keeping her attached to this world. I know you can't say you know how I feel. I doubt you could even imagine yourself in my shoes. But, I want you to know..don't think you are going to die because I vowed to protect you even if it means I have to do something I would never imagine in a million years."

Kagome laughed softly closing her eyes tightly. "I'm always saying you're selfish. Right now though, you're the most un-selfish person on the face of the planet Inuyasha..Here I am clinging to my life. All most forcing you to choose me..I'm pretty selfish right now, aren't I?"

Inuyasha shifted closer to Kagome, grabbing her hand and pulling her against his chest into a tight hug laying his head against the top of hers. Her scent filled his lungs while the feeling of at peace once filtered his body once again. Such a weakness for him. He ran his fingers through her hair as a sigh escape his lips shaking his head.

"Nah, Kagome..you're perfectly human."

_____________________

Awe. Chapter ten is so cute.

Yeah, I haven't updated in forever, but I am not saying I forgot about this or anything. School is just really time consuming.

I actually started to write this while I am dying of sickness. Funny isn't it? Well I feel like crap. But anything to please the people.

Hahaha. Well.

ChibiNeko23 over and out.

REVIEW. :DDDDD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven,

Redemption.

The wind blew through the dress strongly causing the branches to moan softly, while leaves floated gently to the ground. The clouds stirred in the sky as they filled with grey from their soft white appearance.

An arrow shot through the forest piercing through a bat demon through its body slamming roughly against a tree. Kikyo stepped forward from a clearing and eyed the demon while it was pinned against the tree trunk, dead. She narrowed her browns eyes and reached up to its torso, sliver shined in her hands as she starred down at it. A silver of the shikon jewel was in its body. The sliver shimmered as the sun barely creeped through the clouds and hit it. The negative evil energy evaporated from it while she held it close to her chest, focusing on it and purifying it with her touch. Her eyes darted from where she stood to off into the distance, she stepped backwards and tucked the sliver away into a pouch.

"What do you want?" Kikyo's voice echoed through the trees as they scraped against each other violently. She gripped her bow tightly in her bawled up hand till it hurt.

Someone stepped away from the shadows and from the trees. There steps were quiet at a soft pace. They came closer to Kikyo's figure and stood about 20 feet from them. There long brown hair blew into the breeze, they were tense and there expression seemed angry. They opened there eyes slowly as she looked at Kikyo through her eyelashes. Her eyes turned into a cold glare. It was Sango, who stood quietly from Kikyo.

"Drop your curse on Kagome, now!" Sango raised her voice loudly towards Kikyo who didn't seem effected by the young woman. Birds flew from the trees and went into the sky.

"No, Inuyasha will have to kill me. That is the only way. It will be the only way." Her voice was an emotionless tone. Her dark eyes starred down Sango who bit her lip in frustration. Sango dashed into a run, drawing her katana from its sheath. "Then I will be the one to kill you! No one said it has to be a specific someone!" Kikyo slide backwards dodging the swing from Sango's blade by afar. Sango continued to close in on Kikyo who flinched slightly. She distanced herself from the young woman and drew an arrow back, letting the arrow be released it. The arrow shot forward cutting across Sango's cheek deeply. Sango paused and stood still raising her hand to her cheek and feeling the blood slide down her cheek. She starred down at her hand that had drops of blood on it.

"Don't mess with me. I will not hesitate to hurt you just because you are Inuyasha's friend. Plus, wouldn't Inuyasha end up hating you if you killed me?"

"Toying with his emotions is no way to settle things! Putting a curse and making him choose is unspeakable! Kagome is my friend; if she dies I will not feel bad for anything I do to you."

A twig cracked and bushes rustled against something. Sango darted her eyes into the direction and blinked blankly seeing Miroku tug his robes on bush. "GIVE ME BACK MY ROBE! I WILL BURN YOUUU!" He shouted. Sango turned her attention to where Kikyo once stood and noticed she had disappeared. She cursed silently under breath and sighed softly. Miroku walked forward to Sango and took the sword from her hand. "You do not need this anymore, she is gone. I am glad you didn't kill her though." He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped the blood away from it and applied pressure. Sango avoided looking into his eyes.

"I would have done it..."

"This is something Inuyasha needs to do. No matter how much you want to help, all we can do is look for a cure, or something to postpone it." Sango nodded her head in agreement to Miroku. "I wonder how she is doing right now..."

* * *

Kagome shifted against something warm and soft. _What is that..? It's so warm..? I don't want to move. _She grunted opening her eyes slowly to stare at Inuyasha snoozing right next to her. His arm was around her and the top of his kimono was covering their body. She sat up gently moving his arm and setting it down on the bed. She watched Inuyasha sleep for a moment._ He is like a sleeping child. He looks so peaceful. I wish he was like this all the time._ Kagome snuck out of her room and covered her mouth yawning loudly. Her mom peeked from around the corner and ran forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Kagome and hugging her form. "I am glad to see you up and walking. You're not going to school though. You're actually sick this time." Her mother chuckled and placed the back of her hand against Kagome's forehead. "Almost gone, where is Inuyasha? Asleep?" Kagome nodded her head. "I see...He seems much grained of energy. Emotionally and physically... He must be going through a lot." She sighed softly feeling sympathetic towards the half demon.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her quietly. She removed her shirt and starred at her body in the mirror. The bruises were still strangely noticeable but they had faded from a dark purple to a light purple brownish color. She frowned in disgust at her body. They were all over, her stomach, her chest, arms and neck. She had about six large splotches on the front half of her body. She gently poked one with her index finger. The color stayed the same but she softly winced. It hurt, it still hurt, she had only been here a day and they seemed to be getting better, hopefully. She felt so anxious to get back to Inuyasha's time to help out. She felt like such a burden. She changed into something comfortable, a long tee-shirt and some jeans felt appropriate. She wanted to hide the marks on her body if someone saw they would surely think the worse.

A long sigh escaped from her lips while she opened the bathroom door to find Inuyasha leaning against it. He fell backwards into the bathroom and hit the floor with a loud thud. His eyes and ears and hair all went back to normal. He had his fangs and claws and peered up at Kagome with his golden eyes. She couldn't help but laugh quietly before offering her hand to him. He grunted and stood up on his own, "I don't need help from a clumsy woman like you!" He walked from the bathroom and into the hall way, glancing back at Kagome he looked her up and down. "It's a change for you. I am surprised. You look so…boyish." It took a moment for Kagome to absorb what he said. She glared up at him and shouted,

"**SIT!" **

His necklace lit up to a bright purple and forced Inuyasha to the ground. A dent was formed from the necklace. He winced and moaned softly rubbing his face.

"Note to self...don't call Kagome boyish..." He growled quietly while Kagome walked off.

* * *

Author Note time:

Hi, long time no see, ha-ha? While right now I am on summer break. So, I actually had time to you know...write. To be honest, I was very unsure on how to go about this chapter. I didn't know whether to start off with Kagome and Inuyasha or something else. I think I approached it well? Maybe. This could have been better in my opinion I admit that before someone says it before me. I'll do better next chapter. I don't want to get the impression I am dragging this on, because I'm not. X.x; I'll shut up now. I love hearing your reviews though. It makes me smile.

ChibiNeko over and out! Peach out! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

You Say All the Right Things

Kagome leaned her body over the side of the old, brown ancient well, peering her brown chocolate eyes into the darkness of it's depths. She had passed through the Bone Eaters Well so many times, Each time she actually stood to think about the purpose of what the well use to hold made a slightly chill crawl through her body. She couldn't help but think about to the first time she came in here, looking for Buyo. A soft laugh escaped her pale lips as she remembered it, so long ago. It seemed like forever since she had been traveling with Inuyasha. _It was a shame the adventure might end soon. _Kagome thought while running her fingernail across the top of the well. Inuyasha slide the door open to the mini shrine. His golden eyes made eye contact with hers. Quietly they starred at each other, without saying much they both understood something.

"Kagome, you really should stay here..Leave the curse and Kikyo to me." Inuyasha's voice was tight and hard, eying Kagome's form he couldn't help but glance away. Kagome caught the glance quickly and let another laugh escape. She lifted her hand, covering her eyes with the back of her arm she leaned her fragile, small body against the side of the well, facing Inuyasha she began to speak.

"Inuyasha, you really think you can stop me? I am not taking no for an answer. I am not staying here, this is my life and I choose what I want to do. I chose to help you, and I chose to be with you. Stop worrying about me and please, please take care of yourself." Kagomes lips slide into a half smile. She reached out her small hand and grabbed a hold of his, pulling him towards the well. His eyes never left hers while they climbed up to the top of the well and jumped forward into the warm, gentle blue light still there hands wrapped up together in each others.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her with worried golden eyes. He stroke her cheek with his thumb, she was being held in his arms for some reason.

* * *

"Kagome..?" His voice was full of concern. Kagome could sense it, the atmosphere was tense and she quickly sat herself up into a sitting position before it struck her heavily. The pain surged through her body like fire and she let out a loud scream that seemed to cover miles. Inuyasha flinched unexpectedly tightly gripping Kagome in his arms. She gripped the sleeve of his kimono tightly, closing her eyes wishing for the pain to go away. She just wanted everything and everyone to disappear and that was what happened. Everything went dark around Kagome and her body became very light. She blinked in astonishment to this. Inuyasha seemed to fade more and more away from her. She reached out her hand to him while he put his out as well. "I-Inuyasha!!" She shouted. Her body wasn't in pain, nothing hurt, or ached. She felt like herself for the first time in so long. She starred down at her reached out hand, she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow as she examined it with curiosity. The bruises were completely gone. "Am I dead?" She asked herself quietly, flinging her head in every direction. Her eyes gathered tears as the pit of her stomach filled with butterflies, not the good kind of butterflies either, the scared kind.

"Kagome, Wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha gently shook the girls motionless form in his hands, each time he said her name the more it filled with fear. He began to shake uncontrollably as he gathered her into his arms and rushed off away from the Bones Eaters Well. _What just happened? Inuyasha_ questioned in his mind. _The minute Kagome came into my time she passed out, and then screams so loudly I thought she was going to shatter to pieces. I don't understand what is going on, she won't respond, she won't move. She's breathing but uneven. This isn't right. She was fine, dammit! She was fine in her time! Should I take her back? I don't know what to do. Kagome, don't you die on me. So, help me god! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME. _Inuyasha screamed in his head dashing through the trees from branch to branch, slashing out at everything in his way, no matter it was a branch or a bird. He made his way into hopes of reaching Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kikyo gently starred up at the sky. A small smirk began to spread on her lips as she realized the time has come for things to start becoming interesting. She ran her fingers through a part of her hair. "Till sundown, then this nightmare for everyone ends." She said softly, her eyes following leaves that danced in the wind. She made her way towards the Forest of Inuyasha, knowing she was going to have to expect him sooner or later. _Kagome or me, which will it be? Inuyasha. Everyone is waiting._ Kikyo thought as she made her way along the path, leading up into the destination she desired.

* * *

Kagome ran through the darkness which seemed to lead to no where. Nothing but darkness, for miles on end. Stumbling over her own feet. her body hit hard against the ground she didn't have time to brace herself for the pain that connected to her when she landed on the ground, her black hair covering her face. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath she lied there. Burying her face in her arms she let out a loud, painful scream. "INUYASHA!!!" She slammed her fist against the ground repetitively. She flipped her hair out of her face, lifting herself from the ground and frantically looking around once again. "Kikyo! Where the hell are you!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kagome yelled through the darkness, gripping her chest tightly. She was clearly angry. She was sick of being walked all over. _For loving someone this is the price I have to pay!? For being the reincarnation of Kikyo, I have to die!? _A loud sob erupted from Kagome. She fell back down to the ground, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. Tears seemed to flow endlessly from her eyes. "Kagome..Don't try no more." His voice seemed like he was whispering in her eye. So close, so clear, almost like his breath was tickling the back of her neck. She lifted her head quickly, glancing to see a faded Inuyasha. It looked as if he was standing maybe a foot away from her. He was staring at her with a soft smile, almost like he was saying everything was alright. She ran forward, falling through him. Hitting the ground once more she winced. She turned her head around to see no Inuyasha, he wasn't there. He was never there. She was just scared, lonely and wished he was. _I'm dead..aren't I?_ She swallowed hard at this thought that appeared in her mind.

* * *

"Kagome is not going to die! FUCK YOU." Inuyasha screamed storming quickly out of Kaede's hut. Who was followed by Miroku and Sango, they looked at him sincerely. Miroku parted his lips to speak his voice tight and his body language stiff and awkward. "I am not saying that Inuyasha, I only said she is on the verge of it. One wrong move, she'll slip into death...She has fallen into the middle of be among the living and dead. She is battling her own demons as we speak." His staff chimed against the golden, metal rings, as absolute silence seemed to sink into the conversation. Sweat slide down Inuyasha's temple while his hands balled up tightly into fists, swinging it forward quickly to the trunk of a tree. The tree cracked roughly, falling over to the ground making the only noise present to them. Sango flinched at the sudden punch to the tree, gripping the side of her skirt, the fabric bunching up to her grip.

"I've made a decision.." Inuyasha's voice broke through the silence between the three friends. They starred at him, awaiting the answer he was going to say. "I need to find Kikyo..I know where she is..Don't follow me. Look after Kagome, if she does wake up. Don't you dare let her out of your sight and don't even think about coming after me." Inuyasha wasn't fooling around, he was down right angry. Mostly angry with himself. He was in pain, not physically but emotionally. Spoken spoke after what seemed to be like hours, "Don't do anything stupid, please. Don't do anything that would hurt Kagome if she were to wake up. Do what you have to do.."

"Miroku..how long do you think I have?" Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, which he had been staring at the whole time. He faced the monk and looked into his blue eyes, his honest eyes. Miroku swallowed hard,

"You have until sun set."

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No Way Out.

The Sun Always Sets.

Kagome opened her brown, heavy eyes. She muttered something to her herself as she lifted her hurt body from the ground. Something was making a noise, right next to her but she didn't bother to look up. She ran her cold, clammy fingers through her black straggly hair. She was staring at the ground when her hand froze in her hair. She was staring down at tile, floor tile. She let her fingers trace the small, simple design in the tile. It was cold and smooth against her finger tips. She darted her head up from the ground and looked around her surrounding. She parted her lips in disbelief and raised herself to sit on her knees. She was in her kitchen, the same wallpaper, the small decorations. She realized she wasn't breathing and holding it in from the shock. She let a deep breath escape her capped and chipped lips. She stood up from the ground and wiped her clothes off from the ground. She frowned upon seeing her clothes were covered in dirt. She didn't remember anything about dirt or her falling into contact with it.

She let her fingertips trace against the counter top of her kitchen. There was food on the kitchen stove, boiling. That must have been the noise she heard a few moments ago. The smell filled her nose and the heat wrapped around her frame, her pale lips curved into a small smile. Her little moment of peace was irrupted when a door slide open and her eyes moved slowly to see her mom standing in the doorway. She looked surprised when her brown eyes laid them on Kagome's who was staring back at her quietly. Kagome raised her hand slowly, giving her a less then effort wave. Kagome's mom rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Kagome, I can't believe you're home. You've been gone for so long!"

Kagome flinched, no she hadn't. She was home less then 24 hours ago. She pulled away from her mother and smiled gently. She remained composed and shook her head from side to side. "What are you talking about, I have been home less then 24 hours ago, Mom. Have you forgotten, Inuyasha came with me."

"Honey, Inuyasha hasn't been here in over two years. You completed what you had to do two years ago over in that world. You left though, you said you needed to need to get over things. Last time I saw you it was four months ago and you were coming back from Hong Kong, She needed to travel or something like that, It was hard trying to come up with a excuse for the school. We just told them that you needed a vacation from all the hospital visits. They understood."

Kagome lowered her hands from her mothers body and let them fall lifelessly to her side. She starred at her mom in shock. _What?! What is she talking about? No! She is wrong. What is going on?_

"Mom-..." Kagome started but no words came out because she sensed something outside. A demonic presence. "No!" She rushed out of the kitchen and slide the door open with force to stand outside. She blinked quickly as she saw the small shrine house, Inuyasha opened the door, looking around quickly before dashing across the lawn and leaping from it and landing on the roof, sliding her side window open and letting his body threw. "Inuyasha!" She called out but the glimpse of him was gone. Like, he faded out of thin air, she held her head in confusion. "What was that..?" A cold shutter was sent through her body, she began to shake violently. Nothing was making any sense. She held herself and closed her eyes waiting for it to pass.

"My dear Kagome, You must be so confused. Are you in pain..?" A voice filled with malice, she recognized it right away, Naraku. Kagome turned around quickly to see a glimpse of Naraku. She opened her mouth to yell out when she blinked and the glimpse of Naraku was nothing but her mother standing there with her hand on Kagome's shoulder looking at her worried.

"Kagome...Are you alright?" She couldn't answer that anymore, she didn't even seem to know the answer.

Kagome sat in her room. Her back up against the wall with her knees close to her chest. She was dressed in her night clothes, the light blue fabric hung on her body. Her hair down and damp at her shoulders as drops of water occasionally fell and hit the fabric of her clothing sinking in to it. She didn't seem to notice because she was staring down at a picture of her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with a confused look but a smile was visible on his lips. She was holding Buyo in her arms with Buyo's paws outstretched towards Inuyasha, attempting to scratch him because he was pulling on Buyo's ears. She was smiling too, her face looked like she was about to laugh. Kagome let the photo fall out of her grasp turning her attention to her window. Sliding her form out of her bed she slide the window open and leaned her body out the window.

"Inuyasha, why am I back in my world..Where are you..? What happened to Kiky-" A painful surge ran through her body. Kikyo.. A vision of Kikyo raced through her mind. Kagome balanced wavered while her hand reached for something to help her secure herself from falling out of her window. She felt herself fall, but a carpeted surface was pressed against her skin. She figured she fell on her floor, she squeezed her eyes tightly and gripped a handful of the fabric in the carpet. Several images passed through her mind, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, The village, Naraku, Battles, Shikon shards, moments with Inuyasha she told herself she'd never let herself forget, that day with the curse, the day she met Inuyasha. She winced while tears moved slowly down her cheeks. A vision of Inuyasha stood still in her head till Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome and run towards her with a smile on his face. He said her name as if he was truly there and she felt the warmth of his body near hers. She lifted her hand ever so gently to touch his cheek. "Inuyasha..." His skin cracked into many cracks and peeled away under her fingertips. His skin turned cold as porcelain losing all color. She flinched and slide her hand back away from his skin as a long cracklings sound irrupted from him and his body fell to the ground in pieces. Kagome let a scream escape her throat, backing herself up away from the pile of pieces. _What was going on...? _ She shook her head and the image of him went away and her eyes fluttered open to see herself in her room once again. Her curtains were going crazy in the wind, fluttering gracefully almost dancing in the wind.

She lifted herself from the floor and forced herself to close her window. She starred down at her hands on her window and began to think to herself. "What if this place isn't what I think it is..?" She asked herself quietly. "Maybe..I created it? There is no way two years has passed..Inuyasha is not gone.." She whispered to herself, half trying to convince herself what she said was true. She let her eyes turn away from her hands and onto a cup on her desk. She went to it finding herself holding it in her hands, it was empty. She had filled it with water earlier, she gritted her teeth together and slammed it against her desk with a large amount of force, it shattered into many shards under her grip. She picked up a long, sharp, clear-less piece and starred down at it for a moment. She lifted her sleeve up to her elbow and let the glass guild it's way against her skin. She cut herself with the glass and kept her eyes focused on the cut. No blood, just a mark appeared. No pain came, nothing. She bit down on her lip trying to figure this all out.

* * *

Inuyasha was kneeling on a tree branch, staring at a barrier intensely. He reached out his hand and gently hovered it over the barrier. He touched it with his index finger while a burning sensation passed through his hand. He let his finger sit there for a moment longer till he began to pick up the scent of burning flesh. He withdrew his finger and reached for his sword, he leaped down from the tree branch landing gracefully and quietly onto the ground. He stood tall while his sword picked up the aura of a crimson red. With a wave of it and a slash across the barrier, it pulsed three times and then burst out from him. A large wind erupted from it like a cap off a fizzed up soda bottle. His hair flew with the wind and he stood there till it subsided. He sheathed his sword and began to walk at a humans pace into the land of a small village that was complete deserted. He knew Kikyo was here, he could smell her soft scent with was a floral and gentle scent, Though it still held a heavily smell of death and graveyard soil with it. His eyes lowered to the ground with thoughts that upsetted him. He had to do this though, he had to do this for Kagome. There was no other way. For some reason it reminded him of the time when Kikyo first got resurrected and Kagome's body was limp and her face was pale and cold. She had no smell of life in her. Inuyasha knew from simply standing a few feet from her, he remembered the look of Kaede's face when she realized what had happened to Kagome and Shippo's painful expression.

He didn't want to see that again, if he could prevent that, he would. Not to mention the empty feeling in his chest, a cold, shallow, empty feeling. A feeling he haven't felt since he knew what had happened all those years ago between him and Kikyo. The way Naraku had them kill each other. Turning the once pure, innocent Kikyo into a jealous, hateful undead priestess. His hands balled themselves up tightly and he held his head in his palms and growled angerly. Things weren't meant to turn out like this, nothing was suppose to happen like this. He hated every ounce of this. In a way he was repeating his past again.

Kikyo is going to die by his hands, but if he doesn't Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo is going to die. Maybe if he had let Kikyo go, all of this could have been avoided. He opened his golden eyes and let his hands fall to his side while he continued to walk through the village. People's items were scattered all around him, dolls, clothing, baskets, food. The food look trampled on, showing signs that there was a panic. Inuyasha's eyes lowered again and he sighed walking off into the distance while clouds hung heavily above him, blocking out the large, warmth of the sun.

* * *

End of chapter 13.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, this is my present for all you guys.

I hope you enjoy it. I tried, I tried and I know everyone has been looking forward to this chapter.

The whole thing with Kagome is kind of weird. Ha, ha.

I'll be sure to update soon. If you need to contact me, is my email.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I Thought about Every Word You Said._

_But in Reality, We Were Just a Concept.  
_

Kikyo's eyes narrowed into a cold glare. A small yellow flower was present in her hands, it's petals scattered at her feet. She was gently plucking the petals off one by one and while she plucked the soft, moist petals from there lifeline she softly whispered to herself her name and Kagome's back and forth till their was only one last remaining petal. She plucked the petal from the flower and tossed the stem away from her form. The last petal was settled into the palm of her cold hand which she lifted to her lips. In the moment she parted her lips ever so slightly and blew watching the yellow delicate petal pick up in the wind and fly away with the breeze. She watched it dance while the other petals that laid lifelessly around her figure caught the breeze as well and they came to life being scattered off away from her.

She could sense a half demons presence, she could feel the anger in the atmosphere. She could taste the anxiety his body held. In a way she felt horrible for putting him through this. She was jealous though, she wanted to be everything Kagome was. Alive, breathing, warm. She desperately wanted to have her chance at living her life as a normal woman and then she sees Kagome, doing a job as a priestess when she could easily go to the future where she belonged and be a normal girl. Sometime Kikyo never had but she believed Kagome was wasting everything she wanted. Making the same mistake Kikyo did. Kikyo wanted the shikon jewel to be gone from this world, she also blamed Kagome for bringing it back into this land, then shattering it none the less. The more she thought about it the more she wanted Kagome to just disappear. Kikyo starred at the ground that was covered in grass, it fully green and alive. "Nothing is permanent, not even death.." She whispered softly as she did a hand gesture to her soul collectors which have been circling around the area for some time. Feeding her the need for her souls and telling her whether Inuyasha was near or not, which he was. She sensed it when he got passed the barrier, the one he broke. She hadn't made it strong. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him hear his voice even if it was consumed in anger. Consumed in anger towards her. The selfish act she played, putting a silly human girl's life into her hands. The clock ticked away at her life seams, while Kikyo continued to sit their waiting for her beloved half demon in final hopes, he would return with her to the land of the dead. Hell. With that final thought, she stopped making the hand gesture, one might thought she was doing a priestess related thing but she wasted. She was calling upon something that would probably anger Inuyasha further. That girl.

* * *

Kagome dashed down the stairs of her house and through the kitchen, sliding the doors open as fast as she could. _This world isn't real. This isn't real, it isn't real._ She kept repeating that over and over in her head. She ran across the cold pavement, her bare feet hitting roughly against it. The cold traveled up through her body and caused her to shiver frequently, she could feel the water in the atmosphere, the sticky, humid sticking to her body. It was going to rain here, sooner or later. She almost tripped over her own feet plenty of times but she caught herself every time or grabbed a hold of something close by to keep her balanced. She didn't have time to waste, she knew she didn't. Either she was dead or what she was going to get back. If Kikyo could come back from dead a million times, she could too. Kagome reached the mini shrine and threw the door open hearing it slam against it's frame. She wondered to herself what would her mom and family do. Could they really do anything to her if they tried to stop her, this place wasn't real but when her mom did place her hands on her shoulders, she could feel it. The pulse from her moms body, could hear the breathing of her lungs. She stood for a moment in the dark and thought about it. This place made no sense to her, she was lost and confused. In her hand, a silly replica of the shikon jewel was present. She remembered the day before her 15th birthday, she and Buyo were playing with it. She never believed any of this until she met Inuyasha, facing demons every day of her life. She squeezed the small marble in the palm of her hand and guided herself down into the bones eater well. All day, there was something. She could sense it. She sighed softly realizing nothing was happening. She lifted the shikon jewel up to stare at it. "Even if you are fake, you have to hold some kind of value to me. I beg you."

After awhile of standing in the Bones Eaters Well, Kagome found herself standing in front of the Sacred Tree. She was staring at it, remembering things. "I am in a world I don't want to be in, my own world. Which is kind of sad in my opinion..." She muttered to herself. A breeze quickly whipped against her and she closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for it to pass, when she opened her eyes she felt something on her hand. A BUG!? She freaked out for a second to realize it was a yellow petal on her hand. She turned it over with her fingers and examined it closely. " Yellow petals?" She found herself asking. "Nothing is permanent..not even death." The quote seemed to ring in her ears as she lifted her eyes to look up at the tree. A soft gasp escaped from her throat, her body was being embraced into a soft, warm light. From head to toe she was glowing. She couldn't move though. She was confused and surprised.

* * *

In the federal era, Kagome's unconscious body was being wrapped up in the same light as she was in her world. Sango's eyes widened in shock, "MIROKU. Something is going on, I don't know what!" Her voice was full of panic. Miroku found his way to Kagome's side and starred down at her lifeless like form. "Sango, I know this may sound surprising, but I have no idea what is going on. It seems like some spiritual power is encasing her." Sango's eyes went from Miroku's blue, gentle eyes to Kagome's body. They both stood in deep confusion. "Do you think it's...?" Sango started but Miroku didn't let the young demon slayer finish. "Kikyo? Perhaps." Kaede watched from a distance. "Kikyo is going to make Kagome appear where she is." She answered for them. Miroku and Sango turned to Kaede who was sitting calmly in front of a fire, poking at it trying to spark it to ignite more to heat up the food. "What do you mean? She can't seriously do that and for what?" "Kikyo placed a cursed on Kagome, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. The two are connected in more then one way if you took time to think about it. Ever since Kagome came here I have wondered the purpose and reasoning for her appearance and never seemed to come up with a logical answer. Kagome seems more then just a reincarnation to me. Ye weren't their but when Kagome's soul was ripped from her she had her body call it back to her when Inuyasha needed it most. I found that odd but ignored it for the time being." Miroku and Sango stood there in silence for once, they could hear the crackling of the fire and the wind hitting against the house. "Are you trying to say, like Kagome calling her soul back, Kikyo is calling Kagome back to her?" Kaede didn't look up from the fire, she didn't even turn her body to them. "I believe so, where ever her spirit is right now, it isnot in this time but it is connected to Kikyo in one way or another. Ye two can't do anymore more for her. This is all up to Inuyasha." "I hate leaving things up to Inuyasha.." Shippo randomly ranted from outside of the hut, listening in on their conversation. It was hard for him to deal with this, feeling so useless about Kagome's condition and not being able to help. The way Inuyasha acted irrirated him. He figured though, since he wasn't in Inuyasha shoes, he didn't understand the full concept of the situlation. He loved Kagome but not the way Inuyasha loved her or the way Inuyasha loved Kikyo. He loved Kagome like a mother and if he had to witness him losing another family member again, he'd lose it. Sure, he had Inuyasha and everyone but who was going to take care of him and sit Inuyasha and give him yummy tastey food from the future, also. Who was going to love him?

* * *

Inuyasha made his way through the trees, his body getting hit by twigs and branches. He could smell Kikyo close, her scent got stronger with each step and soon he knew he would be staring at her through a clearing. Staring at her brown, cold, sad eyes how he wanted to make them happy like before. How he would do anything to hear her laugh with no malice in her voice. He couldn't stand the way this world turned itself on her. Before he knew he it realized he was running, his legs were carrying him but his mind finally went blank. Rain drops began to hit his form and they slide down his cheeks, neck, wrists. He couldn't feel the wetness of it all though, he was numb from head to toe.

He could see her now. Her long black hair getting damp from the rain, she was sitting patiently waiting for him and only him. She looked lonely. He couldn't seem to forget her face either. "Kikyo." He heard his voice in his ears but wasn't aware he was talking. She raised her head and looked at him. She didn't move from her spot. She just continued to wait. "Kagome doesn't have much time, Inuyasha. What are you going to do..?" The words slipped from her lips. Inuyasha's anger had vanished from him, it was gone. He wasn't thinking about Kagome. He was thinking about Kikyo. Little did he realize, Kagome's body laid a few feet away from him. Kikyo was actually surprised he didn't pick up on her scent. Perhaps the wind was being towards her advantage.

* * *

End of Chapter 14.

What do you think? I tried to make this chapter good, I really did try. I am always trying to please my readers. Plus, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I tried to make this longer then my usual chapters. I don't know if I succeeded or not, I'd have to take a look. But, I made a twist. Honestly, I didn't want to get this to confusing with the whole, Kagome's spirit is in her world but her body is in Inuyasha's and Inuyasha is all numb and Kagome and Kikyo are connected. Yeah, oh well, I got into depth on it. Kind of..sorta. Hahaha. You guys should definitely review this. I read ALL of them and I love hearing them. I don't know how many more chapters are going to be left if you're wondering. I don't want it to end but I don't want to drag it out till god knows how long, I could if I wanted too. Hahaha. I might just make a new Inuyasha story in general. So, favorite me as a author!

Also, if you know the about the quote that goes between Kagome and Kikyo, the one about death, if you know where it is from you could totally put it in a review. Hahaha. C: I know where it is from of course, I want to see if you guys know. Who is a fan of Health Leager enough to know. (Wow, I get so off topic.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Just Breathe

Miroku and Sango paced back and forth through Kaede's hut. The sun had set a few moments ago and the sky was growing darker by the minute. Both the demon slayer and monk held a face full of worry. Wrinkles were forming in there skin, around there forehead. You could see the deep creases, Sango's lips were pressed tightly together. With her arms folded strictly against her body. Anxiety and worry filled her up from head to toe, she was trying to focus on a different solution. She felt if you drained her of emotion right now, you'd get nothing but stress coming out of her. The atmosphere around her was impossible to breath in.

Miroku gently placed a hand on Sango's shoulder which caught her by surprise causing her to gasp out. Her eyes shot to his gentle blue eyes. It felt like he was sucking all the confusion and stress out of her with a simple look. His lips curved slowly into a smile as his hand lingered down to her's. Intertwining his fingers in between the spaces with hers. Her eyes flickered from his face to their hands, wrapped in each others.

She decided it was necessary to break the silence, "Miroku? What is it?" her voice didn't sound as strong as she wanted it too. The truth was the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. She had always felt something for Miroku, but she didn't know how he felt. He'd lead her on every now and again but within 10 seconds, he was fondling up some girl who was simply passing by like it was his job. Blaming it on a demon possessing his hand. You had to be an idiot to believe that, the sad thing was some girls did.

But Miroku didn't move besides to look down at their hands too. "Sango, I know you're worried. I don't want you to worry anymore. I want you to put some faith in Inuyasha. He knows how to deal with this. It may be a challenge, probably one of the hardest things he is going to do but you and I both know he loves Kagome, he won't let anything bad happen to her. Yes. She may be in the hands of Kikyo but do you really think she would kill her own reincarnation?"

The question struck out at Sango, she never really looked at it like that. It would honestly be easy to kill Kagome if she was Kikyo. She was a skilled archer, she could find out where Kagome was at all time just by trying to sense for jewel shards since Kagome wore them around her neck or somewhere on her body. Kagome did have spiritual powers but matched against Kikyo's, it would be fair to say who would come out on top. Kagome was emotional, she had her heart always plastered on her sleeve. It was obviously to tell when she was angry or upset. Especially with Inuyasha, just look for the holes in the ground from where she said, sit. But it didn't add up, could Kikyo take the curse off? Was she lying earlier about everything to see how we would all react? To see Inuyasha suffer? To see how hard he'd try to keep her alive. If that was the truth, that would probably be the cruelest thing ever to do to a person.

Sango let a soft sigh escape her lips, as she glanced around the hut. Hippo was curled up by the fire, sleeping. Shippo had been suffering as well. Dead worried and dead tired. He'd been up for two days straight worrying, keeping an eye on Kagome to see if she awoke from the weird sleep she was in. Kaede had left to go attend to someone's daughter that had fallen ill recently and hasn't been recovering correctly. It was just Miroku and her awake, Miroku was trying to make her feel better but she just couldn't shake herself from this weight on her shoulder, like if anything were to happen to Kagome, it would be partly her fault.

Turning back to Miroku, she smiled softly looking up in his eyes.

"Thank you, Miroku but it's just hard. I just want this to done with. I do have faith in Inuyasha, don't get me wrong. He maybe look stupid but he does sometimes use his brain."  
Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at this. It was true, Inuyasha did suffer from stupid reckless disorder.

"Sango, I have a feeling everything will be fine, trust me."

And that was what she did, she trusted the kind monk in front of her because he had never lead her not to believe in him.

Inuyasha felt like he had gone through this before with Kikyo. Except, he wasn't steaming pissed at her, and Kagome had been watching behind a tree. It was how this had started, so I guess you could say it was completely and utterly his fault for letting this happen to Kagome and for letting Kikyo start this.

Kikyo began walking over to the body in the distant, it had began to pour lightly and the rain stops were scattering around them, by the time this was over, they all were going to be drenched. Inuyasha could smell it in the air, the mix of water and the way the air was being carried. A faint scent of floral and the dead was mixed together, he knew it was coming from Kikyo. His eyes softened, it just brought him back. He watched Kikyo kneel down in front of Kagome, She was simply lying there lifelessly on the ground, he could see the even breathing of her chest. Her fists balled up tightly at her sides. Inuyasha found himself walking closer to both of them, Kikyo lifted to meet his gaze and when their eyes met, it felt like there past together was passing right before them, from Inuyasha trying to get the sh ikon jewel and getting arrowed to a tree but not being harmed and watching her walk away to that fateful day when they both died. Kikyo gritted her teeth together and grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair, yanking it hard out of anger.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER? Why is it always her?"

She shouted loud enough for the birds to scatter from the trees, obviously alarmed by the sudden burst of noise. But Inuyasha stood there stiffly, not knowing what to do, speechless.

"I want her dead. I've never been so sure in my life."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand softly, uncurling it around Kagome's hair, letting it slide from her hand and gently back in place. He walked forward, dragging Kikyo away from Kagome. His hand tightly around hers, Kikyo felt suddenly confused. This wasn't going as how she thought it was going to go. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? I thought you came here to kill me, to save her."

No words came from Inuyasha's mouth and she couldn't even see his face. He put his hands on her shoulder stirring her in front of him, so they were facing each other, the rain still pouring relentlessly around them. Inuyasha stared into her big brown eyes that were filled with pain and hurt.

"Kikyo, I love you. I always have and always will."

And with that he placed his lips softly against hers. His eyes closed, while he cupped her face his strong hands. She relaxed against him, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the moment. She kissed him back, making the kiss a bit deeper, she didn't want to ask questions, she didn't want this moment to disappear. This is what she wanted for so long. She wanted to do this when she was human, she wanted to be with him. She had been thrown out of a death she never wanted to leave though, she followed him in death for a reason.

Something felt wrong through, pain scoured through her back and it traveled through out her body. She opened her eyes quickly and pulled away from Inuyasha who stared back at her with a face full of pain. Emotional pain. He looked sad, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Blood was on his hands, her blood, a deep gash was straining her white fabric fast, it was streaming down her arm. The blood was pumping from her shoulder as she gripped it tightly, blood seeping through her fingers. She couldn't help but laugh.

"So, this is how you decided to do it?"  
"I love you Kikyo, but I can't let you do this anymore. I'd rather see you die by hands then anyone else, then fall into the dark, bitterness of this world."

Kikyo stumbled backwards, she didn't want to hear anymore, she felt like a fool. And within a second she bolted. The rain was washing away the blood, but the rain had also made the ground slippery causing her to fall against the ground. For some reason she had ended up near Kagome's body.

The thing was though, Kagome was awake. Sitting up and staring down at her. A blank expression dormant on her face. And did Kikyo see tears appearing? No. It wasn't true. After all she went through, Kagome wouldn't cry for her. But here she was, she could see them. Waterfalls of tears began streaming down her cheeks. Sliding passed the bruises and it made Kikyo realize, she regretted doing this. Kagome shifted towards Kikyo and took her hand. In her hand, Kagome had placed the shikon jewel. It was fully whole, and shined purely. Kikyo met Kagome's gaze, who wrapped her hands firmly around Kikyo's and closed her eyes.

"Kikyo, pray with me."

Kikyo flinched and closed her eyes near Kagome's and focused on the jewel.

Inuyasha who was standing on the side lines was watching them. He knew what was the plan and he knew what Kagome was doing. It was the easier way of doing this. Instead of cold blood. The jewel was pulsing, when the jewel first came, Inuyasha wanted to use it to make him a whole demon but now, he knew what they had to use it for, to get the jewel out of this world and for Kikyo to finally find peace.

"Good bye, Kikyo." He said softly as the wind blew through his hand. His hands hung at his sides.

Kikyo and Kagome both felt extremely light and warm. They were surrounded by the jewel's presence. It was a lovely sensation. They couldn't feel the cold rain around them, all it was, was them.

"Kikyo, I know what you want. Wish on the jewel for it." Kagome said softly, smiling at Kikyo.

"How can you still help me after all I've done to you?"

"I can't hate you for loving someone so much. Yes, I get jealous but that only makes me human."  
That simple sentence, only makes me human. It repeated over and over in Kikyo's head. She was human too, wasn't she? Her body maybe not of this world but her soul was human, her feelings were human. Kikyo gripped the jewel in her hands and whispered softly.

"I want to go in peace and, I'm sorry."

The jewel became suddenly so hot that Kikyo and Kagome had to let go of it. They sat back in surprise and stared at and then at each other. Kikyo was being wrapped in a warm light that radiated out. Her body was lifted into the air and she smiled softly, her lips parted and she mouthed, Thank you to Kagome. Once again the tears began to stream out of Kagome's eyes. She never hated Kikyo. She was just like her in so many ways. Kagome stood and reached out her hand. Kikyo gently took it, though her hands were fading, her whole body was fading.

"Kikyo, rest in peace."

"I will. Tell Inuyasha..I am sorry for everything and I just loved him..a lot." With that Kikyo faded from Kagome's sight, along side with the jewel. Pretty soon the surroundings were becoming clear and the rain could be heard and felt against her skin. Inuyasha was standing there, his golden eyes wide in surprise. Kagome bite down on her lip, she felt brand new, the pain was gone, she could stand on her own. The presence of the jewel was gone too and so was Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Where did she go?"

"Kikyo, she said she was sorry. And that she loved you, a lot. She's at peace now.. and so is the jewel." Kagome was staring at the sky as the rain beat down on her, soaking her hair. She felt refreshed an released.

Inuyasha looked off to where Kagome was looking and smiled softly. "Rest in Peace, I'll never forget you...When we get back to the village, I'll be sure to see Kaede give her a proper grave this time."

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"

He blinked and looked back at Kagome, she seemed so small to him, it was weird. But the bruises were gone and she seemed healthy now. He placed his hand on her forehead out of habit to make sure she wasn't running a fever. Nothing, she felt completely normal. It made him seriously happy.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kagome, pulling her form against his in a tight embrace. He laced his fingers through her hair quietly. He felt her return his hug, burying her face against his kimono top. It was over, and neither one of them couldn't of been happier. Yes, the lose of Kikyo hung on there hearts, but the curse was gone, the fight for the jewel was gone.

"I love you too, Kagome. Stay with me forever."

That Kagome thought, she might be able to do. All she had to do was just breathe.

* * *

This isn't the end, I think I might do one last chapter explaining what Sango and Miroku and everyone are up to, a few months after this happens. I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a year, feel free to shoot me.  
I love this story, I needed to update it for you guys. I couldn't just leave it somewhere, though auto correct does hate all the character's names. Ahaha.

Tell me what you think. (': I'd love to talk to some of you, like actual conversations.

Francesca, The author person.


End file.
